Deadpool conoce Zootopia
by arturven
Summary: Luego de que el Dr Rechards perdiera un invento muy importante dentro de un portal, Deadpool va por el, pero este no esperaba al mundo al cual tendria que ir. (lenguaje vulgar en general )
1. Chapter 1

**(ARTURVEN) Hola amigos, espero que estén genial, esta fue una idea que tuve luego de ver algunos vídeos en youtube, me dio una idea para esta serie, en realidad no estoy seguro de cuanto durara pero no creo que sea mucho y la idea de una secuela creo que tampoco seria muy realiza en este caso, solo abarcara la comedia y algo de acción; algunos momentos la clasificación podría cambiar debido a como avanza la serie, principalmente por nuestro querido anti-héroe :3. Ya sin mas, espero que la disfruten ;D.**

Capitulo 1: Un mundo muy "peludo"

ZONA DE INVESTIGACIONES DE LA MANSION X - 12:36 Pm

Reed Rechards junto a Tony Stark habían comenzado la culminación de un experimento con parte de ayuda también de algunos miembros de los X-men de la zona científica.

El experimento consistía en un artefacto metálico en forma de un portal, unos cinco metros de alto y tres de ancho, la finalidad de este era el de poder tener la capacidad de estar en cualquier parte de el mundo en caso de que se diese una emergencia inmediata, incluso, Mr Fantástico pensaba que el dispositivo era capaz lograr abrir un portal no solo a cualquier parte de el mundo, sino inclusive este pensaba que las configuraciones que tena junto a un ligero cambio de ciertos datos o de algún fallo tanto de los mismos o de algún otro tipo de fallo de funcionamiento podría provocar que el portal envié al individuo hacia otra dimensión y/o universo...al menos, esa era teoría que tenia Reed Rechards sobre lo que podría suceder en caso de algún problema, sin embargo Tony no le dio importancia a su comentario debido a que ya se habían realizado pruebas en un radio de 1 km, era poco pero por el momento era todo, casi todos los científicos abandonaron el lugar pero justo cuando iba a tomar la salida de el laboratorio, vio que el miembro de los "cuatro fantástico" seguía en el lugar, este estaba sentado en una silla junto a una mesa arreglando un artefacto, este era un cubo metálico con algunas marcas de alrededor de 10x15 cm, este se era acerco y de cada lado tenia el símbolo de los cuatro fantásticos y le pregunto señalando le el artefacto.

(Tony) ¿Que es ese aparato doctor Rechards?.

(Reed) Oh, no es gran cosa Tony, es solo un androide guardián que cree.

(Tony) ¿Androide guardián?

(Reed) Si, debido a que en las ultimas ocasiones la torre Baxter a sufrido algunos ataque, decidí crear un androide que defendiese la torre cuando ninguno de nosotros este en el lugar.

(Tony) y dime, ¿que tiene esa cosita? por su tamaño no creo que pueda dar mas que unos cuantos balazos o pocos rayos de energía.

(Reed) Allí te equivocas mi amigo, este androide es uno de mejores inventos que e creado, este se convierte en un robot de casi dos metros y medio con una gran fuerza que sobrepasa por creces la de cualquier humano, logra aguantar balas de cualquier calibre, incluso aguanto un disparo semejante a la de un tanque con pocos daños; solo me falta terminar su inteligencia artificial.

(Tony) Me imagino que es para que logre identificar si es un villano o si es alguien bueno, te recomiendo utilizar una lista de dato para que se le haga mas fácil defender la torre y saber como neutralizar a su oponente mas rápido.

(Reed) Eso es cierto, tardare una hora mas o menos; luego de esto quiero llevar a Susan a una cena familiar con mis hijos en la noche, ¿quieres que hagamos algo antes de eso?

(Tony)mmmmm, a lo mejor compre unas Champañas para celebrar que terminamos el portal.

En ese momento Reed se levanto e la silla y le miro directamente con un tono serio.

(Reed) Tony, en serio creo que no esta listo...con los materiales que utilizamos, creo que en verdad generaremos un gran problemas.

(Tony) Sigues con lo de lo las dimensiones?, ya te e dicho que no pasara, admito que tal vez podremos ir a logares como el reino donde vive Thor, pero solo a cosas que nosotros sabemos, te lo digo, siempre te preocupas demasiado.

(Reed) Eso es lo que siempre dices -Dice en un tono pesimista-...pero siempre pasa algo malo.

.

COMEDOR DE LA MANSIÓN X - 12:55 Pm

En el comedor de el lugar habían algunos héroes y estudiantes para poder ser un futuro miembro de los x-men, entre una de ellas están Susan Storm y su hermano Johnny Storm quienes estaban jugando cartas y comiendo junto a otros supere héroes como la Mole (Ben Grimm), Ice men, Ciclope, y alguien mas quien estaba en ese lugar y sorprendente mente tranquilo para ser alguien como el...Deadpool.

Aparentemente, debido a la falta de clientes, y que sus últimos trabajos demostraron que, aunque el mercenario no se calificaba como un héroe, este ya había ayudado tanto de forma voluntaria como por otros intensivos para ayudarles a muchos tipos de héroes. Jhonny luego de tirar su cartas a la mesa y ver que Deadpool termino de comer la ultima de sus chimichangas le pregunto.

-Hey Dep, ¿?quieres practicar unos tiros en el salón de entrenamiento?, hay que aprovechar que no hay nadie

-Claro flamitas, lo que tu digas. Dijo mientras se acomodaba el cinturón.

Ambos llegaron a la sala de entrenamiento y ambos se pusieron a practicar disparos, Jhonny con sus ataques de fuego y Deadpool utilizando sus dos pistolas; sin embargo, mientras practicaban, una de las balas fallo su objetivo, reboto cerca de Jhonny por unos instantes y luego se fue hacia el dicto de ventilación, Jhonny le dijo un poco molesto.

-Oye hombre ten mas cuidado, pensé que eras mejor con tus pistolas.

-Bien bien, lo siento pero no te pongas como tu hermana (de así de buenota nunca estará) pero no te preocupes, ¿que es lo peor que pueda pasar?, que la bala siga rebotando hasta llegar a un portal ultra-dimensional que acabe destruyendo la continuidad espacio tiempo entre las lineas del multiverso y de esta manera generar un bucle interdimensiona que podría acabar desgarrar y aniquilar en varios aspectos de el concepto universal que traería como resultado la extinción de el mismo todo...

Jhonny se quedo unos segundos tratando de procesar todo lo dicho por Deadpool, en ese momento le miro con una cara de escéptico y le pregunto.

-Oye...tu...¿estas drogado?

-Coca, negra,blanca, rosada, ¿de cual?...bueno, creo que era lo que dijo el vendedor.

-Seras bien...espera...

-¿Que ocurre Jhon?

De repente, Jhonny comienza a hacer memoria de una cosa...al llegar al lugar, logro escuchar a Reed hablar sobre un portal de algún tipo, esto hizo que su preocupación aumentase.

-Deadpool, una pregunta, ¿sabes algo de el portal que esta haciendo Reed con ayuda de Tony Stark y algunos científicos de este lugar?

-¿Un que de que?

-Si, yo tampoco se mucho de los detalles, pero lo mejor es que nos apuremos.

En eso, Jhonny con sus poderes fue a toda velocidad hacia donde se había ido Mr Fantástico por ultima vez, en eso Deadpool lograba estar corriendo a duras penas a su velocidad, este le decía corriendo con una voz agitada.

-Oye Jhonny, acuérdate que yo no soy tan rápido.

Luego de estar yendo a alta velocidad por casi tres minutos, Jhonny llego a toda velocidad hacia la habitación donde estaba el gran artefacto, logro ingresar el código que les dieron a los cuatro fantásticos para ingresar a todos los cuartos y lugares que esta le podría brindar...al entrar...nada...todo esta tranquilo, Reed estaba en una mesa tratando de terminar su androide guardián y cerca de el se encontraba el portal que por alguna razón, Jhonny temía de que este provocase algo malo muy pronto, luego de casi un minuto llego Deadpool logro llegar al lugar con la lengua afuera y extremadamente cansado, este le dijo a Jhonny muy cansado.

-¿Vez?...no había...na...nada de que...pre-preocuparse...jejej

Reed se sorprendió al ver a Deadpool en el lugar, el era el único que en verdad odiaba a Deadpool por un incidente hace ya casi dos años con Sue, este le dirigió hacia el y le dijo.

-Muy bien Deadpool, no se que haces con Jhonny aqui, pero espero que me des una explicacion para esto.

El mercenario se incorporo y le dijo.

-Hey amigo tranquilízate...si por que le apreté los senos a tu mujer el día de tu boda, o por que estaba ebrio una ves y te el toque el trasero pensado que era la hermana de Jhonny...amigo, al verte de espalda pareces una mujer con un tremendo trasero.

Reed estiro su puño y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara a Deadpool, este atontado dijo.

-baia...miren, etoi biendo a piolin y er pajaro loco xDDD

De repente se comenzó a escuchar en el lugar como algo metálico golpeaba algo en el cual rebotaba...de la nada, la bala de Deadpool salio del dicto de ventilación la bala reboto en algunas partes de el lugar hasta que termino dando en el mando de control de el portal, todos se preocuparon al ver como el mando comenzó a echar chipas y pequeños rayos de corriente por este...pero...no paso nada, de repente todo se calmo de una manera tan espontanea que ni siquiera Reed entendía como paso, en eso Deadpool le pone su mano al hombro de Jhonny y le dice con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Listo compañero, vez que no habia nada de que preocuparte, estas como Reed o tu hermana.

A penas lo dijo, el portal se ario sin previo aviso, jalando con una fuerza un aire que trataba de enviar a todos a dentro de el este, era de un color verde con un espiral blanco, Jhonny y Deadpool trataron sujetarse de algo, pero aun con sus fuerzas poco a poco iban siendo succionados por el portal, Reed logro tomarles con un brazo pero en el otro con el cual sostenía al androide encapsulado en forma de cubo.

-Reed, ¿!que diablos es esa cosa que es tan importante¡?. Le preguntaba Jhonny confundido en el momento.

-Es un artefacto muy importante...pero no puedo...

Este al final se le fue de las manos, incluso trato de estirar su cuello para tratar de alcanzarlo con la boca pero ya era tarde. Al ver la desesperación en el rostro de Reed, Deadpool le dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro y un cuchillo en una mano.

-No te preocupes "goma-estirable", iré por tu juguetito, parece divertido; mi comunicador es interdimensional solo deben buscarlo en la base de datos de este lugar, deseen me suerte.

A continuación Deadpool le hizo un corte en el brazo haciendo que lo soltase, en el momento en el que estaba entrando en el portal saco una de sus pistolas y logro darle en el panel de control para apagar la maquina; este logro hacerlo e ingresar al portal; el laboratorio quedo completamente patas arriba, Jhonny y Reed no podían creer lo que había hecho Deadpool.

(Reed) Ese idiota..

.

(Deadpool) Holis mis queridos televiden...espera...letras...cero imágenes pero imaginación...Arturven...fondo blanco con un poquito de azul...¿¡ESTOY EN UN FANFIC!?...!Y DE PASO DE ¡...bueno, podría ser peor...esto no es Wattap

 _(Voz 1) Jej, que bajo caíste compañero._

 _(Voz 2) ¿que te esperabas? no siempre es comic o animación amigo._

(Deadpool) Oh, se me olvido presentares, V1 y V2, como leyeron orita, V1 es mas buena onda, relajada y graciosa; V2 es algo cascarrabias y aburrida...pero tengo que admitirlo, nos a salvado a mi y V1 en varias ocasiones.

 _(Voz 2) A pesar de ser parte de la imaginación de Wilson, siento que son mas maduro que el._

(Deadpool) ezo ci e cierto my bosecita kerida :D

 _(Voz 2) Y por favor, te pido que hables con un poco mas de moderación, no entiendo un demonio de lo que dices._

(Deadpool) No es mi culpa, es este pendejo de 15 años que le da flojera escribir VIEN...

.

-...HIJO DE LA GRAN PU-

.

-calma,karma,cama,magma,calma; solucionare esto y le traeré el cubito de minecraf de el científico de Reed.

 _(Voz 1) Oigan, ¿que no es ese de allá lo que estamos buscando?_

(Deadpool) ¿donde?. Dice mientras veía a su alrededor.

A varios metros de distancia, se lograban ver algunos objetos, algunos aparatos sin importancia, pero un poco amas allá de ellos, estaba el invento de Reed. Deadpool solo se le ocurrió de nadar de perrito para llegar hacia el invento, mientras mas se acercaba se lograba ver como un portal de repente se acercaba, rápidamente se hacia cada vez mas y mas grande, su cuerpo hizo movimientos torpes solo para que desgraciadamente el artefacto se le adelantase a entrar al portal.

(Deadpool) oh mierda...bueno, habrá que entrar allí

 _(Voz 1) jajaj, esto sera muy emocionante._ Dijo la primera emoción en u tono de emoción y psicópata.

 _(Voz 2) (Suspiro pesado) supongo que no hay otra alternativa ¿verdad?, bueno...ya no hay mas que hablar...ay que entrar allí y recuperar el cacharro ese._

La luz les rodeo al entrar al portal, ¿que sensación experimentaría al entrar en esa otra dimensión?...dolor...un fuerte dolor fue lo que sintió a un costado de su rostro, al levantarse vio que estaba en el techo de un edificio de 8 pesos al fijar por uno de los costados se sorprendió al ver algo...

(Deadpool) Un momento mis chavos...esos son...¿animales caminando?

Cerca de allí podía ver una gran plaza hermosa con todos los tipos de animales que pudiera imaginar, todos utilizando ropas y demás cosas de humanos, sentía que poco a poco como sentía que ya había visto esto antes...

(Deadpool) No se si es por muchas revistas XXX, o por ver caricaturas mientras asesinaba a arabes en Iran...peeeeero, estoy seguro que ya vi esto antes.

 _(Voz 1) Claro hombre, la vimos los tres la semana pasada en tu apartamento, creo que se llamaba...zou...zuo...zooto..._

(Deadpool) ZOOTOPIA! -Exclamo el mercenario luego para hablar en un tono fantasioso- ay si, allí fue cuando vi a esa conejita...grrr. finalizo con un gruñido provocador.

 _(Voz 1) esas piernas_

(Deadpool) esos senitos tan grandes para una conejita. (Ese uniforme ocultaba mucho en la pelicula 7u7)

 _(Voz 1) Ese cuerpo_

(Deadpool) esa colita de algodón

 _(Voz 1) ese cuerpazo_

(Deadpool y Vo 1) ESE CU-!

 _(Voz 2)¡YA BASTA!_ -Exclamo molesta la voz- _por favor ya tengo suficiente con los traumas que me tienen pegado tanto tu como Wilson, solo para agregar zoofilia y Bestialismo en ambas._

(Deadpool) Oh si -sigue hablando en el mismo tono- le hubiera enseñado que es ser una "bestia salvaje"...no se si mejor la hubiera puesto en un posición de oral o

-!DEJEN A MI ABUELA EN PAZ!. Grito una voz a lo lejos.

(Deadpool) ¿como?

 _(Voz 2) Yo no fui_

 _(Voz 1) Yo menos_

(Deadpool) ¿pero entonces quien...

Al mirar por uno de los costados de el edificio vio un callejón en el cual habían dos ovejas, una parecía tener de 14 a 16 años mientras que la otra tenia como mínimo 60, habían otros dos animales, ambos con pasamontañas y chaquetas, uno era un tigre con sus garras grandes y afiladas a la vista d e todos y el otro era un zorro quien traía un cuchillo largo y afilado.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de que este muñeco, le sensual Deadpool se encargara de esos chamos.

El mercenario logro impulsarse con las paredes varias veces hasta llegar al callejón, todos los presentes lograron ver al extraño ser que parecía ocultarse en un traje rojo y negro, Deadpool se dirigió hacia los delincuentes y les dijo.

-Muy bien sabandijas, se los diré una vez, dejen a esas dos...ovejas...y me dirán donde esta lo que estoy buscando.

Ambos delincuentes solo se rieron ante la actitud que para ellos era estúpida, el tigre ordeno al zorro que atacase al mercenario...pero a este ya no le importaba preguntarles sobre el artefacto de Reed por lo que con una expresión de aburrimiento en su rostro le dio un balazo al canino que termino sin media cabeza.

Los otros presentes se quedaron sorprendidos al ver al ser con un arma de fuego ya que esta era muy rara de ver en ese mundo, e tigre muy asustado y nervioso se arrodillo ante Deadpol y le pedía que no lo matase, pero cuando este levanto la mirada Deadpool con una de sus catanas le rebano el cuello, le quito la mandíbula haciendo que cayera al suelo y quedase la lengua colgando con sangre y los dos ojos que quedaron rebanados por el ataque del anti-héroe, cuando vio ambos cadáveres se dijo para si mismo.

-Nel, ni les quería preguntar, furrys pajuos -levanta su mirada hacia la señora y el muchacho- oh, disculpen la presentación, ¿están bien?

con nerviosismo ambos asentaron la cabeza lentamente, Deadpool les ayudo a levantarse.

(Deadpool) bueno, ustedes dos están bien, ahora quisiera preguntarles algo, ¿de casualidad han visto un cubo metalizo con un 4 azul dentro de un circulo azul?

Ambos respondieron que no.

(Deadpool) Vaya que mala suerte...weno, es hora de irme.

este mete su mano dentro de su traje y saca una pistola garfio y la disparo hacia el techo de uno de los edificios pero el muchacho le quiso preguntar algo.

-Espere señor, ¿cual es su nombre?.

Deadpool acciono el gatillo que comenzó a subirlo de pronto, pero mientras subía a gran velocidad por el edificio le dijo.

-Mi nombre es Wade amiguito, pero todos me dicen "Deadpool"

.

Departamento de policía de Zootopia (ZDP) - 1:02 Pm

Nick y Judy habían terminado con su descanso haré dos minutos, Nick sentía tranquilidad debido a que todo el día no había surgido ninguna llamada de emergencia y su turno para patrullar no seria hasta mañana, en cambio Judy se sentía aunque feliz en su barriguita, algo nerviosa por la falta de crímenes que le habían pensar que su trabajo comenzaba a ser innecesario...las exageraciones de su mente se despejaron cuando escucho el teléfono sonar, esta tomo rápidamente el teléfono.

-Hola, Departamento de policía, ¿en que le podemos ayudar?...¿un asalto junto a su nieto señora?

-Bueno, creo que buscare las llaves. Dijo Nick en un tono perezoso.

Pero las siguientes palabras le detuvieron.

-¿Fue un oficial de poli...¿¡y mato a los asaltantes!?

Nick miro un sorprendido por lo que dijo Judy, ya que no pensaba de que un oficial matase a unos asaltantes, menos sabiendo que solo cuentan con las armas tranquilizantes y las armas naturales que tienen cada especie, el zorro siguió escuchando las palabras de la coneja.

-Entonces no fue un oficial...¿esta segura de que no reconoce a la especie?...bueno, ¿sabe su nombre?...espere por favor -esta tapa el teléfono con una pata y le pregunta a Nick- , Nick, ¿has escuchado el nombre de "Deadpool"?

-No, parece un nombre de caricatura barata.

La coneja luego de hablar un poco mas con la señora, en un momento le pidió al zorro que le diese una libre y esta tomo su bolígrafo para realizar un autorretrato lo mas rápido y parecido posible...sin embargo, esta luego de escuchar una palabra de señora se quedo conmocionada por un dato particular

-Espero un momento, ¿podria repetir eso ultimo?...tenia un arma de fuego y armas blancas

Nick se quedo sorprendido, debido a que muy pocos animales tenían en su posiciones un arma de fuego, ademas que muchas especies se conformaban con sus armas como garras, colmillos, o cuernos; y con un simple cuchillo podrían hacer que una especie mas débil, tuviese una ventaja.

Al terminar de obtener todos los datos de las victimas, Nick y Judy fueron en dirección hacia una de las patrullas, durante el camino se encontraron con e Jefe Bogo quien luego de estar al tanto de la situación, le pidieron que bajo ninguna circunstancia ese sujeto debía escapar, debía llegar al ZDP la mas rápido posible y saber que era que que estaba haciendo en la ciudad y que era lo que tenia planeado.

.

Luego de unos veinte minutos de conducir, por la radio comenzaron a escuchar diversos oficiales que le seguían la pista al mercenario, según como lo explicaban , Deadpool utilizaba la pistola garfio para columpiarse entre los edificios, cuando Judy pregunto la dirección en la que estaba se sorprendió al saber que solo estaban a cuatro calles de distancia de ellos,Nick se salio de la autopista para tomar un atajo hasta llegar a la dirección que los demás estaban indicando.

Al llegar a la calle vieron que los civiles parecían sorprendidos por ver algo en lo alto, inclusive varios estaban grabando con sus celulares, al fijar sus vistas hacia la dirección, vieron que la información de sus compañeros estaba en lo cierto, el individuo se columpiaba entre los edificios con una pistola garfio, este no tenia una apariencia de ninguna especie animal que tanto la coneja como el zorro.

Estos comenzaron a seguirlo y notaron que cerca de ellos también iban tres patrullas mas para capturar al mercenario, sin embargo, por la cabeza de este solo podía pensar en una cosa.

 _-Jaj, ¿que escritor dijo que se necesitan poderes arácnidos para columpiarse entre edificios? chupate esa Spiderman_

Luego de eso, se percato de que los oficiales le estaban siguiendo.

-Que fastidio, si me atrapan me me tardare en conseguirle el invento a señor de goma.

Para tratar de que los perdiera, Deadpool lanzo tres granadas que solo hicieron que el pánico rondase por la calle pero sin ningún herido; luego comenzó a disparar con una de sus pistolas y termino dañando dos autos de la policía, solo Nick y Judy y otra patrulla mas lograron seguir la persecución.

En ese momento el comunicador que Deadpool tenia guardado en su oreja comenzar a sonar, al hablar se escuchaba con un poco de interferencia pero se notaba que era Reed

 _-Deadpool, ¿te encuentras allí? contesta._

-Si,si,si Reed estoy acá; y por si te lo preguntas, no, no lo e encontrado pero estoy en eso.

 _-Bueno, en el mundo en el que estas,¿hay vida inteligente?_

-Mira científico loco te lo diré de una forma directa, este mundo es como el nuestro, solo que sin super héroes y...muchos furrys

 _-¿Que significa fu...espera...esas...¿esas sirenas son de patrullas de policías?_

Deadpool con nerviosismo solo se quedo callado.

 _-Deadpool_ -Pregunto ahora en un tono molesto- _¿que hiciste ahora?_

-Relájate hombre, -le dijo el mercenario- No te preocupes amigo, tengo todo bajo...

En ese momento, un dardo que le paso por un costado de la cara termino dándole justamente al cable que ya de por si estaba gastado por el abuso de Wilson.

-0.o, creo que esto es malo.

Justo luego de decir eso su cuerpo impacto contra la pared de un edificio, se escucho incluso a lo lejos como el duro metal sonaba junto a los huesos rotos del humano, luego e rebotar dos veces contra el edificio de al lado hasta caer en unas bolsas de basuras de un callejón, al recuperar la consciencia escucho como la voz de Rechards sonaba en su cabeza.

 _-Deadpool, ¿que fue eso?, sonó como un fuerte golpe contra algo._

Con pereza Deadpool llego a su comunicador y e dijo.

-Si Reed estoy bien, solo me golpee...contra una pared -dice luego de toser algo de sangre-, pero no pasa nada, te llamo mas tarde.

Antes de que el Reed pudiese decir algo, Deadpool apago su comunicador, luego de recostarse a unos dos metros de la basura trato ver sus heridas. Tenia tanto el brazo izquierdo y la pierna derecha rotas, tenia de el dedo meñique hasta el dedo de el medio rotos también de la mano derecha y se había roto cinco costillas del lado derecho

 _-Esa caída si te jodio mi amigo. Dijo voz 1_

 _-Creo que esto no significara un cambio en tus decisiones o el de tener mas cuidado_ -Le regaño voz 2- _De cualquier forma, debemos salir de este lugar y buscar la cosa de el doctor Rechards y salir de aquí._

-Hoy si concuerdo con tigo V2

Este camino con dificultad hacia una reja para pasar al otro lado de el callejón, al llegara la reja , de su pasillo vio varias sombras, al verlas mejor se dio cuenta de que estas eran de los oficiales y Nick y Judy eran los primeros que apuntarlo con sus pistolas tranquilizantes.

-Deténgase en nombre de la ley. Exclamo la coneja luego de quitar el seguro de el arma.

Justo cuando el mercenario estaba a punto de pasar la reja, sintió como en cada nalga recibió un impacto de un dardo tranquilizante, el dolor de los dardos le hizo dar un gran salto para tener una de sus pierna aun dañada, este con su otra pierna ya estaba posible utilizarla fue corriendo como mas pudo, mientras se alejaba hablaba para el solo.

-Oh valla, la conejita es aun mas tierna en persona, es tal como dice la pagina hentai :3

- _Lo tu digas hombre. Dijo V2_

Mientras corría hacia os últimos metros sentía como sus músculos dejaban de responder, su vista rápidamente se tornaba borrosa, este termino cayendo al suelo mientras con sus últimos momentos con su vista borrosa lograba divisar las figuras de Nick y Judy al frente de el.

.

Ambos oficiales se quedaron miando a la criatura, ambos estaban sorprendidos debido al armamento y las heridas en su cuerpo, se veía como parte de su sangre manchaba las partes negras de su traje y los golpes y heridas que debían estar tapadas en su rostro.

-Vaya, este tipo si te parece extraño ¿no crees Judy?

-No lo entiendo Nick, ¿que diablos estaría haciendo este individuo aquí?, no reconozco su traje o de que especie sea.

-A lo mejor es solo un loco disfrazado, pero como ya mato a dos delincuentes, sera mejor llevar a este muchacho a la comisaria

-Bien, déjame quitarle las espadas y las pistolas, las guardare en el la maleta de la patrulla. Dijo Judy

-Me parece buena idea. Dijo Nick

.

.

.

A ACABADO EL CAPITULO

 **(ARTURVEN) Espero que el Fic les haya gustado, pensaba traérselos hace unos cuentos días pero debido a que estaba trabajando no e podido realizar la publicación mas temprana, a parte de que la semana que viene comienzan las clases, por lo que para los que siguen mi otra historia de Zootopia "Una nueva vida" (que si no la han visto, les EN-CAN-TA-RA).**

 **Si ven que e cometido errores en la personalidad o datos de Deadpool pueden dejar sus opiniones en los comentarios, me ayudan dándole Fav y Seguir-, si esta historia logra bastantes vista y veo que a ustedes les gusta, comenzare el siguiente capitulo, cuídense gente, nos leemos luego ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

(Deadpool) Muy bien gente, antes de que weon se decidiera en seguir con esta historia y venga el escritor de esto, hagamos un repaso rápido: el doctor plástico se le escapo un cubito que creo que es un robot o no se que pero lo mas probable es que pase algún problema feo, estoy aprovechando que salí un momento de la historia para narrarles esta huevada, luego de una que otra muerte y explosión, la re-sexy conejita y un zorro culero que estaba con el me dispararon unos dardos y me dejaron inconsien...con suerte me llevare a la conejita con migo cuando esto acabe 7u7...0-o, creo que ya viene el es chico ese, Bye,bye.

 **(Arturven)...Que raro...siento como si alguien hubiese estado aquí antes de que entrase...en fin; creo que es hora de mandar los saludos, muchas gracias para los que le han dado fav y seguir a la historia; un saludo gigantesco para:**

 ***** La tierna Hinata-chan **(Hola de nuevo amiga :)**

 ***** anaisescalona12

 ***** lucario blanco

 ***** PinkieNeko09

 **Para los que siguen la historia y quieran un saludo, solo deben dejar un comentario o darle a fav y/o seguir la historia, ya aclarando eso comencemos.**

.

Capitulo 2 ¿que haces aquí?

Judy,Nick y el resto de oficiales que estuvieron juntos en la persecución de la criatura habían llegado al ZDP, algo extraño cuando sacaron al individuo noqueado vieron que las heridas que tenia cuando lo capturaron habían desaparecido, al entrar a a jefatura, varios oficiales que entre ellos estaba Benjamín estaban para ver a la criatura, incluso algunos tocaron las armas como las catanas de el humano, el morbo no les duro mucho ya que Bogo no tardo en venir, luego de que Nick le preguntase que debían hacer, el jefe les indico que aprovechando de que el individuo estaba sedado que le revisasen si no tenia alguna otra cosa para defenderse para luego amarrarlo a una silla o a algo para que no se escape.

cinco minutos mas tarde ya habían colocado al humano en una camilla metálica para luego proceder a revisarlo, primeramente metían sus patas en el traje, en su cinturón tenia entre sus bolsos unos pequeños explosivos de gran alcance, entre otras cosas como dulces y cosas sin importancia, al revisar su traje se quedaron asombrados por la cantidad de armas que le lograron sacar de su cuerpo sin siquiera que estas sobresalieran en el traje o siquiera las sintiesen cuando lo cargaban de camino a la habitación en el cual estaban; solo entre las cosas que tenia eran: dos cuchillos militares, pistolas de cuatro tipos diferentes, AK-103 y AK-47, un rifle de francotirador de potente calibre y con varios cartuchos de repuestos al igual que todas las armas de fuego, mientras le revisaban Judy se dio cuenta que el cuerpo de aquí sujeto no tenia pelea, su piel estaba con unas horribles marcas y sicatrizes , la piel de aquel sujeto en el interior de el traje se sentían viscosos y de consistencia desagradable, al terminar de revisarle comienzan una discusión.

-Vaya zanahorias, este muchacho estaba armado hasta los dientes.

-No lo entiendo Nick -dijo Judy confundida- ¿quien diablos se llevaría tantas armas y formaría tal escándalo como este sujeto?.

-Generalmente diría que es solo un loco, pero nunca vi a un sujeto de su especie , y a ningún tipo con tantas armas de fuego o blancas en mi vida, creo que esta ocasión si deberíamos tomarlo en serio. Dijo el zorro.

-Dilo por ti, yo siempre me tomo mi trabajo en serio Nicholas Wild. Dice Judy en un tono serio.

-De acuerdo zanahorias, ¿se te antoja un café?.

-Bueno...si, me quedare y tratare de amarrarlo a algo en la sala de interrogatorios, dejare todas sus armas en laboratorio para ver si no a asesinado a alguien mas.

-Muy bien Judy, vuelvo pronto.

El zorro salio de la habitación con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras Judy decidió observarle mas de cerca, debía admitir que era algo interesante tener frente a ella a una nueva especie, la coneja pensaba que aun tenia alguna otra cosa mas, mientras le revisaba vio que en su entrepierna tenia un bóxer de color blanco, en este apuntaba a un bulto con unas raras letras rojas que decían.

 _"No tocar, arma especial"_

Judy desde el principio de haber leído eso le dio una mala sensación, sobretodo por el lugar en donde estaba...pero a lo mejor era verdad, cuando comenzó a inspeccionar sintió algo suave en forma de unas esferas seguido de algo largo, no pudo evitar reír un poco por lo suave de el objeto

-Jej que gracioso...por un momento pensaba que le estaba... . Se dijo Judy para si misma

Pero algo raro paso, sintió como este se endureció y creció de tamaño ,esta se acerco y logro oler un aroma apestoso...cuando levanto el bóxer una expresión de terror se apodero de su rostro al ver lo que había tocado por un rato.

.

Nick caminaba tranquilamente por el pasillo con dos tasas de café, uno para el y otro que estaba a punto de dárselo a Judy, en su trayecto hacia donde la coneja se la encontró en el camino, este le trato de dar el café pero esta con una expresión de trauma y terror mirando su pata decía en voz baja y de la misma manera perturbada.

 _-Tengo que lavarme las patas, tengo que lavarme las patas,_ _tengo que lavarme las patas._

-Hey Zanahorias, aquí tienes tu ca- -la coneja ni siquiera noto su presencia-...emmm ¿zanahorias?

Esta solo entro de manera silencioso al baño por lo que el zorro le siguió en silencio para saber por que tenia esa extraña expresión en su cara, al entrar a escondida; cuando entro vio como Judy se lavaba desesperadamente las patas con jabón mientras se decía a si misma.

-Sucio,sucio,sucio, cochino,sucio; me doy asco.

-¿Que tienes zanahorias?

Judy se sobresalto por la presencia de Nick que entro muy sigilosamente en el baño, esta solo le dijo que se lavaba las manos y luego de gastar mucho jabón decidió que ya tenia las manos limpias, acepto el café que le dio el zorro y fueron en dirección hacia donde estaba la extraña criatura.

.

Sentía como sus ojos se abrían de manera lenta y pesada aun teniendo sus mascara puesta, la habitación era de paredes blancas y una luz de el mismo color de tono tenua, sus manos y pies estaban esposadas a la silla en donde estaba, al frente de el estaba una mesa metálica con dos sillas peculiarmente pequeñas y de una apariencia cómoda, a parte de eso solo había una puerta a unos cinco metros de el y en un costado de la habitación una ventana de vidrio negro, luego de ver todo a su alrededor noto que le habían retirado todas sus armas, mientras esperaba que alguien llegase solo se hablo para si mismo.

(Deadpool) Bueno, creo que debo esperar a que la conejita y el zorro vengan.

(Voz 2) _¿Como sabes que ellos vendrán a interrogarte?_

(Deadpool) mi segundo amigo, es por que ellos son los protas de esta historia.

(Voz 1) _¿Acaso tienes algún plan de escape?_

(Deadpool) Claro wei :)

(Voz 2) ¿y cual seria? si me podrías dar la respuesta.

(Deadpool) Pos escaparme ¿no? :v

(Voz 2)...

(Voz 1) _Jajajaja XDDDD, amigo se mamo , ¿lo escuchaste n2?_

(Voz 2) _Si...con mucha desgracia. Dijo en un tono_ _desilusionado_

(Voz 1) Jajaja, wey c mamo, c mamut, c nosama xD

(Deadpool) Si es ver...espera...siento algo duro en la entrepierna.

El mercenario mueve un poco las piernas para confirmar na idea que tenia en su mente, este exclamo con euforia.

(Deadpool) AL FIN LO LOGRE!

(Voz 2) ¿Que cosa?

(Deadpool) Por fin logre jalarme el ganso sin usar las manos...y estando inconsciente

(Voz 1) ( ͡ ͡° ͜ ʖ ͡ ͡°)

(Voz 2) ( ಠ_ಠ )

(Deadpool) Como dijo Tops Manías en un vídeo, CHUCHA CARAJO, PAJAS MENTALES!.

En ese momento en el que parecía hablar como loco se abrió la puerta de la habitación , y tan como Deadpool esperaba fueron Judy y Nick, ambos se sentaron con una mirada directa, Judy le dijo en un tono serio.

-Caballero...necesitamos realizarles unas preguntas, y deberá responderlas a todas con sinceridad, ¿entendido?

-Por supuesto mi reina de la rule34. Dijo en un tono juguetón.

(Nota del Autor: si eres muy pequeño no busques RULE34 por allí...sabes que esto lo escribo ya lo conoces o si no para que lo busques y para que te lleves un rato de placer o de trauma...nel, sera lo segundo 7u7)

Ninguno de los oficiales entendió la referencia de el ser, por lo que comenzaron con el interrogatorio.

(Judy) Cual es su nombre

(Deadpool) Tengo mucho...pero mejor te doy mi tarjeta.

(Judy) ¿Su tarjeta?.

Deadpool movió un poco su cabeza y por la parte inferior de la mascara cayo una tarjeta roja y negra al frente de los oficiales, ambos oficiales leyeron lo que decía.

 _Wade "Deadpool" Wilson: Mersenario bocasa, asesino, DJ y actor porno_

Al terminar de leer la carta el humano menciona

-Bueno, en donde dice actor debería decir ACTRIZ...pero ya saben como son lo pajuos de las impresoras, así que solo le di un balazo y clave su cabeza en una de las paredes.

Ambos oficiales no pudieron sentirse muy nerviosos ante lo relatado por la criatura, lego de tomar aire el que hablo fue el zorro.

-¿Que especie es?, Wilson.

-No, especie es lo que le pongo a la Chimichangas, soy de el gran y bello Canadá...pero dicen que somos humanos

-¿Humano?, Nunca los escuche. Dijo Nick

-Hay muchos de mi en mi mundo mis queridos Furrys.

-¿Perdón?. Pregunto Nick confundido.

-Como sea, ¿me podrían soltar? please, es que estoy ocupado.

-Disculpe señor pero no puede irse -le dijo Judy-, ustedes no puede irse a ningún lado hasta que todo este aclarado, ¿por que asesino dos delincuentes?

-Ahh...estaba salvando a una ancianita y a su nietesito en busca de unos malévolos sujetos. Dijo como narrador de comics

-Le reventaste la cabeza a uno y al otro le mutilaste el rostro y cuello.

-Es que...veo mucho anime :3...NIKO NIKO NIIIIIII!

Tanto Nick como Judy ya estaban perdiendo la paciencia con este sujeto, aunque debían admitir que era alguien un poco gracioso.

-¿Para que lleva usted tantas armas de fuego?. Le pregunto Judy

-Yo estoy siempre armado...sobretodo en la entrepierna, como siempre digo, "sin el gorrito no hay fiesta"

A Judy de repente se dio un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo cuando su cerebro comenzó a recordar esa traumatica escena sin saber lo que estaba haciendo, inconscientemente dijo en voz baja.

-No siempre.

Pero cuando volvió a mirar al mercenario vio que aunque tenia una mascara, este tenia una expresión pervertida, este le dijo a la coneja en el mismo tono que su rostro.

-Se que fuiste tu conejita.

El rostro de Judy se puso rojo como un tomate, esta desesperada se monto ne la mesa y le dijo.

-Silencio, ahora te desenmascare para saber como eres.

Cunado la coneja le tomo de la mascara Deadpool le dijo.

-Muy bien mi Playboy favorita, hazlo pero te lo advierto, con mi apariencia física logro excitar a cualquiera que me vea...sobretodo a cierta coneja que me hizo la-

Judy le retiro la mascara antes de el el mercenario terminase la frase se arrepintió de quitarle la mascara...a pesar de el ser tenia una expresión de alegría su apariencia era repugnante y aterradora, se veían cicatrices que le deformaban toda la cara, tenia varias heridas abiertas dejaban ver sus músculos en la zona de el cráneo, parte de la grasa y unos cuantos pelos que le quedaban de su ahora utilizada cabeza era lo que vieron los dos agentes, aterrada y asqueada la coneja le volvió a dejar la mascara, esta preocupada e pregunto.

-Estas horrible, tienes que ir al hospital.

-Nel, soy así querida, para ti soy feo pero para mi siempre seré irresistible para todas las mujeres...aun siendo de diferentes "tipos". Esto ultimo lo dice mirando de forma picara.

-Espera ¿a que te refieres?.

El movimiento de sus cejas a través de la vista de el traje lo dijeron todo, Judy aun algo roja le da una fuerte bojetada.

-ATREVIDO!

Luego de que Deadpool recibiera esa bofetada este vuelve a mirar a Judy pero sin perder esa expresión atrevida en su rostro.

-Grrr, carácter fuerte, buenos atributo...sabes...eres de mi tipo.

Judy no se le ocurrió golpearle en serio debido a que aun tenia el uniforme puesto, Nick le sentó en la silla y le pregunto al mercenario.

-A ver amigo...¿Que diablos hacías en la ciudad?

La expresión de el mercenario cambio a una de sorpresa, luego de soltar un quejido pesado les dijo.

-Esa...es una misión secreta.

-Tan secreta que ya todo el mundo te conoce. Dice el zorro con sarcasmo

-bueno, un plan nunca puede ser perfecto ¿verdad?. Les dice Deadpool.

-Ya basta de tus juegos "Deadpool" -le dice judy en un tono demandante- ¿cual es tu propósito en la ciudad?

Deadpool ya sin bromas que se le ocurriera y aburrido de que le fuesen a torturar aunque fuera muy improbable, tomo aire y con una cara sincera que no es muy general en el dijo.

-Okey...¿quieren una respuesta? muy bien...soy de otra dimensión donde los superheroes y villanos existen, lo de Marvel, LO CULEROS DE DC SON PURA COPIA BARATA Y PURA MIE...espera ¿que estaba hablando?... si, en fin, uno de ellos que, por cierto somos MUY buenos amigos perdio un...un...un...

-¿Un que?. Pregunto Judy

-Un...un...a si, un Androide Guardián; vaya que memoria tan buena tengo. (Se lo dijo v2)

-¿Un "androide guardián"?. Pregunta Nick

-No, Androide Guardián, la a y la g en mayúsculas zorro analfabeta.

-¿Analfabeta?

-En fin, el robot esta bien armado para defenderse, laseres,misiles,super fuerza y no se que paja mas...el problema es que creo que el Doc le falto colocar un sistema para poder identificar si alguien es un peligro para la seguridad suya y de el lugar que defiende...por lo que hasta un niño con una paleta podría significar un ladrón o un asaltante...por lo que BOOM. SANGRE!,TRIPAS! MAS GORE! MAS MUELTOS :V !, MAS-

-Ya para, asusta a mi compañera. Dice Nick enojado mientras trata de calmar a una Judy bastante asustada.

-Lo siento :( -Dice Deadpool-, entonces, ¿me dejaran ir y buscaremos los tres al androide?

-Espere señor -Dice Judy-, no...no se lo tome mal, pero no confiamos en usted, ademas trato de matarlo hace menos de dos horas...y no sabemos si en realidad nos esta ocultando algo.

Luego de esto, Deadpool con una cara de desinterés les dice.

-Bien...okey...okey...si quieren me dejen aquí, pero cuando cuando haya medio millón de muertos por dejarme aquí para ayudarles, no me vengan mamando para salvar el poco pellejo que les quede.

Tanto Nick como Judy se sentían descofiados por el humano, por lo dicho y las probabilidades de que, en verdad hubiese un androide en la ciudad, millones corren un grave peligro...

(Judy) De acuerdo...¿pero como sabes si lo que nos dices no es mentira y no hay ningún "Androide Guardián"?

(Deadpool) Fácil, es por que esta en su forma de "cubito de Minecraf" :3, en esa apariencia es solo un cubo metálico de color gris con un 4 azul en cada costado dentro de un circulo azul...de allí es ir los tres para ayudarles y llevarme esa cosa a mi mundo otra vez.

(Nick) ¿Pero como planeas regresar a tu mundo?

(Deadpool) Otra vez fácil mi querido zorro, en un oído tengo un comunicador con mi dimensión, aura lo tengo apagado pero cuando terminemos las búsqueda, le avisare al Doc que terminamos y en un 2x3 regresaremos cada quien a nuestras vidas tranquilas y normales, ustedes como oficiales, y yo como un anti-héroe ultra popular, ¿que dicen, tenemos un trato?.

Luego de pensarlo por unos minutos ambos aceptaron.

(Deadpool) Genial!..pero, ehmm, ¿me soltaran ya?...les prometo que me portare bien.

Nick le iban a quitar las esposas de los pies y dejarles la de las manos mientras Judy le apuntaba con su arma tranquilizante, este parecía actuar de manera tranquila pero de golpe hizo su movimiento, Judy y Nick pensaron que les iba a atacar aun esposado...pero no fue así...simplemente con las esposas se las arreglo y los junto a ambos para darse un fuerte abrazo cariñoso para Deadpool pero algo molesto para los oficiales.

(Deadpool) Ahciii!, ahora tengo New Friends :3. Dice n un tono de voz agudo y chillón.

(Judy) Señor Wilson, por favor sueltenos.

(Nick) Hombre, sueltamos ya.

(Deadpool) jej, okey :) -los sueltas y comienzan a caminar- entonces, ¿que haremos ahora?

(Judy) Sera sencillo, ¿dijiste que tu comunicador esta en tu oído no?

(Deadpool) Si, aun lo siento en mi oreja.

(Judy) Te quitaremos las esposas solo cuando estés bajo nuestra confianza, te llevaremos hacia donde nuestro jefe y allí nos comunicaremos con quien este en tu comunicador.

(Nick) Y amigo, ojala que tu comunicador funcione, si no se molesta el cuernitos.

(Deadpool) Nah, no se preocupen, ya me a atravesado el pecho un búfalo con sus cuernos.

Judy y Nick siguieron caminando por el pasillo con el sospechoso esposado algo preocupados por a quien tenían a su lado.

.

.

.

A ACABDO EL CAPITULO

 **Muy bien mi gente querida, se que e tardado un poco con el cap pero tenia que estar seguro que no tendría nada mas para trabajar tranquilo, espero que el capitulo les haya gustado y las opiniones y criticas de el cap o la historia en general por el capitulo que vayan las pueden dejar en la caja de comentarios que eso es lo que sin duda mas me gusta para poder mejorar el material que escribo.**

 **RESPUESTAS**

 ***La tierna Hinata-chan: muchas gracias por tu alago uwu, me alegra que te haya gustado el cap al igual que este, saludos.**

 ***PinkieNeko09: Gracias por tomar el tiempo para leer la historia, uwu.**

 **Me despido en esta ocasión mis queridos lectores y lectoras, aunque tengo el colegio y un fanfic de Zootopia en trabajo y el comienzo de otro de DBZ, tratare de actualizar lo mas rápido posible debido a que estos capítulos se me hacen un poco mas fácil y mas rápidos de realizar, buenos días, tardes o noches a la hora que veas este escrito :)**


	3. Huracan

**Hola a todos los que tuvieron la molestia de leer esto...Em...bueno...supongo que debería comenzar...**

 **.**

 **Supongo que ya han visto en las noticias sobre lo que esta pasando;...bueno, para los que no sepan les explicare, hace unos meses me mude a Rep Dominicana y se a informado que por esa zona es en la que el huracán conocido como "Irma" de categoría 5, este escrito no es para ponerlo nerviosos mas atentos por mi chicos y chicas,mis amigos,y eso espero dejarlo en claro por si alguno piensa que los utilizo solo para estar atentos por mi, esto es para decirles que para los que estén leyendo las historias que estoy escribiendo , que tendré que pos-ponerlas hasta que las cosas se normalicen, esto es debido a que se suspenderá el servicio eléctrico y pensaba en entregar el nuevo capitulo de "Una nueva vida" antes de el sábado, pero se preguntaran, pero artur ¿que tanto puede durar?, allí esta el detalle mis queridos, puede ser que el corte de luz dure de dos a tres días o incluso hasta mas de una semana por la reparación, depende de la fuerza de el viento y que clase de objeten golpeen los generadores de electricidad de el lugar; luego de ello pensaba en escribir el tercer capitulo de "Deadpool conoce Zootopia" y luego vería lo que pasara mas tarde.**

 **Por eso e decidido escribir este mensaje, ya que me dijeron que esta misma noche cortaran la luz así que decidí escribir este mensaje todos; no se preocupen mi gente, si estuve en Venezuela creo que podre aguantar esto :), jej, incluso en los momentos de tensión o incertidumbre hay que tener buen humor ¿no?, en fin amigos, les deseo a todos buenos días tardes o noches, a la hora que estés leyendo esto, actualizare tan pronto como sea posible esta y alguna de mis otros Fanfics que estoy escribiendo, nos leemos la próxima mis amigos, les quiero de corazón y hasta la vista ;)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos; luego de pasar casi todo el fin de semana pasado sin luz y luego de actualizar otro de mis fics, ahora estoy con energías para publicar otro cap de este Crossover que a ustedes seeeee que gusta...no e me ocurre mas para rellenar esto.**

Capitulo 3 "Anda suelto"

Judy y Nick escoltaron a Deadpool hacia la oficina de Bogo, el búfalo tenia su típica expresión gruñona de siempre aunque ahora también parecía algo pensativa, el mercenario que aun estaba desarmado se sentó en la silla que le miraba, Bogo gracias a unas grabadoras que escucharon toda la conversación ya estaba en conocimiento de la situación, Judy le dijo a Bogo que este tenia un comunicador y aunque Bogo al principio actuó algo preocupado, Deadpool accedió a quitarse, este cuando lo encendió y lograr subirle el volumen hasta donde se podía se escucho una estática por varios segundos hasta que se escucho una voz, esta era de un hombre y su tono era un poco nervioso y de preocupación.

- _Wade, ¿en donde estas? llevo casi dos horas tratando de comunicarme con tigo, ¿que diablos estas?_

Bogo decidió responder al llamado del humano en lugar de Deadpool.

-Disculpe, esta hablando con el jefe de la comisaria de Zootopia, Wade esta aquí en mi oficina, ¿quien es usted?.

El comunicador se quedo callado por unos cuantos segundos antes de contestar.

- _¿quien es usted?, jamas había escuchado el nombre de esa ciudad._

En ese momento Deadpool en voz alta dice para que se escuche en el comunicador.

-Amigo plástico, estoy en furrylandia, conejos,zorro y toda wea de animal que conocemos son la sociedad.

 _-Entonces funciono el portal...vaya, que alegría, Tony se alegrara por esto pero en fin, ¿cual es su nombre señor?_

-Bogo. Respondió el Búfalo.

 _-Un placer señor, soy el Doctor Reed Rechards, miembro de un grupo de super heroes, me disculpo de antemano si Deadpool provoco algún inconveniente._

-No, uno que por problema pero nada grave -a parte de que asesino a dos delincuentes-, ¿pero que es lo que hace el aquí?.

Allí Reed les explica a todos o que sucedió, Deadpool por impulso se lanzo al portal y, en parte si fue impulso y estupidez de su parte pero también estaba enfocado en recuperar su invento.

-Esa cosa, ¿que es con mas exactitud? si usted me podría dar los detalles mas a fondos.

 _-Bien, mientas no se le aplique mucha presión se mantendrá en su estado encapsulado, es solo un cuadro metálico con un cuatro azul en un circulo azul, cuando se activa este toma una altura de 2.73m de alto, su apariencia es similar al de un humano de color gris y una armadura que cubre los hombros y parte de los brazos de color negro igual en sus piernas y en la cintura tiene el símbolo que tiene cuando esta encapsulado._

-Eso sera fácil de identificar. Dice Nick.

-¿Posee alguna habilidad especial?

- _Si, su resistencia es mucho mayor a la humano, con un golpe puede destruir un auto y hacerlo pedazos,puede resistir el impacto de balas de francotirados y de explosiones pequeñas y medinas, de sus ojos puede disparar un pequeño pero potente láser de los ojos, lo bueno es que necesita un tiempo para que cargue, su cuerpo esta lleno de balas un pequeños misiles para defenderse, posee un modo de camuflaje, también trate de hacerle intangible pero no funciono. Por lo general es algo lento por lo que capturarlo no debe ser sencillo;a menos de que utilice la su ultima modalidad, si logra cargar por suficiente tiempo es capaz, aun siendo tan pesado en su modo e combate puede multiplicar su velocidad a niveles asombrosos._

 _-_ Es increíble -Dice Deadpool-, pero no comprendo, con todo lo que le hiciste parecía que estaba listo.

 _-Bien Deadpool, lo que sucede es que falta colocarle lo mas importante...que es el chip de indetificasión._

-¿Chip de identificación?. Peguntan todos confundidos.

- _Si, gracias a eso es que el androide podría identificar si alguien era un civil, un héroe o un villano._

Los oficiales se sorprendieron y se preocuparon por eso, con eso la ciudad podría estar en un profundo problema. Antes de que el doctor pudiese decir algo mas la estática termino reinando en la radio y terminaron apagando el comunicador.

 _._

Tonwdraton _-_ Edificio abandonado de la compañía cold-live - 3:45 pm

En un edificio abandonado de una agencia de seguros en Tonwdraton estaban un grupo de adolescentes reunidos en el lugar de entre 16 y 18 años, haciendo graffitis y otras cosas relacionadas, etc; entre ellos habían un oso polar y un oso negro, un alce y dos lobos, uno de color negro con ojos amarillo y el otro de color café y ojos azules; luego de comer y de vandalizar el lugar simplemente se quedaron holgazaneando en el lugar, menos el alce que quiso explorar por el mismo el lugar.

El lugar no era la gran cosa, solo encontró algunos documentos olvidados para los que antes trabajaban en el lugar, polvo y objetos viejos que ni le importaban...de repente, escucho como un sonido grande se escucho por una de las puertas a varios metros de el, era como si una gran cantidad de objetos cayeran a la vez, cuando llego no habían que le llamase su atención...menos una cosa...un cubo metálico con un 4 azul en cada lado.

Cuando volvió con los demás, estos pensaron que eros eran alguna especie de recuerdo de algún trabajador que dejo en el lugar, el oso polar le quito el cubo para verlo mas de cerca.

-Hey, eso lo encontré yo. Dijo molesto el Alce.

-Ahora es mio mi amigo. Dijo con soberbia el oso polar.

Este ultimo termino presionando uno de los símbolos con fuerza lego de que este desesperado no supiera que mas hacer con este, los símbolos eran algo así como botones, el cubo comenzó a temblar por si mismo, el oso polar dejo caer el cubo al suelo mientras este seguía vibrando, el misterioso objeto comenzó a emitir luces de todos los colores, de repente una voz robotica pero en un tono masculino dijo.

 _-CONFIGURACIÓN COMPLETA, INICIANDO CAMBIO DE MODO._

En ese momento, el cubo rápidamente se transformo en en un robot con una apariencia similar a un humano pero completamente desconocida para los jóvenes; el oso polar era el único que decidió acercarse al Androide, apenas lo hizo el androide fijo su mirada a la de el, este dijo.

 _-CRIATURA IDENTIFICADA, OSO POLAR CERCANO A ETAPA ADULTA, POTENCIAL AMENAZA._

El oso polar trato de defenderse dándole un zarpazo en el rostro pero el Androide con una de sus manos le tomo de la muñeca y rápidamente se la quebró, el animal emitió un fuerte grito de dolor y de alguna, de repente el androide le dio un potente golpe en la frente mandándolo hacia una de las paredes, el alce cuando se acerco a verlo se asusto al ver sus ojos desorbitados y ver que el sangrado en su frente; el lobo de pelaje negro se abalanzo para darle tiempo a los demás de que escapasen, no pudo hacer mucho ya que el Androide le dio un potente golpe potente abdomen directo hacia una ventana; cuando los otro salieron vieron que el lobo le contaba respirar y la sangre comenzaba a salir de su boca, los cinco jóvenes lograron salir por suerte, el Androide trato de seguirles pero debido a que su cuerpo era corpulento no pudo llegar muy lejos perdiendo a sus objetivos, en androide analizo a su alrededor y vio que el lugar estaba solo pero ceca de allí habían mas habitantes.

 _-ANALIZANDO ENTORNO...AMBIENTE POLAR, TEMPERATURA DE 14-C, ADAPTANDO CUERPO AL NUEVO AMBIENTE._

.

ZDP - 3:47 pm

Deadpool se escapo sigilosamente de las esposas que le dejaron a Deadpool en la zona de prisioneros, solo tuvo que arrancarse las manos y el hueso que sobresalía de su herida se las clavo de cada lado de su cabeza, se la quito y con las fuerzas que le quedaban pateo su cabeza hacia el lado de afuera de la celda, este se escabullo para ver donde están algunos de sus nuevos "amigos".

Logro encontrar a Nick, aunque dormido, cuando llego a su espacio accionado el teléfono sonó pero el zorro estaba profundamente dormido, por lo que Deadpool, luego de cambiar su voz a la de Nick-No pregunten por que...bueno si, magia de el guion, ¿contentos? 7-7 xD- contesto el teléfono.

-Hola ZDP a servicio, en que podemos...wow, mas despacio amiguitos...ahora si, explícame con calma...ok...ok...ok...cuarto ok...¿Androide?...bien chico, solo danos la dirección en donde ocurrió todo el asusto y iremos para allá.

Luego de que uno de los muchachos le diera la dirección de en donde les ataco colgó el teléfono, el mercenario trato de despertar al zorro hablándole y empujándole con fuerza...luego de todo lo dicho, este dijo.

-Bueno, habrá que despertarlo a modo de los cuento de mister D.

Poco a poco los ojos de Nick se iban abriendo, sentía como si un aire caliente se acercaba a su hocico...cuando abrió los ojos sea horrorizo al ver como Deadpool sin su mascara tratando de besarle, en ese momento Nick le da un potente golpe en la boca, al hacer eso Nick se levanta de su silla y dice muy enojado.

-¿QUE ES LO QUE PASA CON TIGO MARICA?, ¿POR QUE DEMONIOS ME QUERÍAS BESAR?

En eso, Deadpool luego de ponerse su mascara, le dice en un tono bromista.

-En primera, dormías como princesa y como dice la ley de Disney "el príncipe debe despertar a la princesa de un beso", y en segunda, mientras dormían el teléfono sonó y creo que es el Androide.

Al escuchar eso, Nick logro tranquilizarse un poco y fue hacia donde Judy para avisarle que había un posible avista miento de el androide, Nick se molesto debido a que ahora Bogo dijo que debían estar con Deadpool debido a que ellos eran los únicos que parecía que el mercenario no tenia ganas de asesinarlos, pero por su seguridad, solo le dieron una pistola tranquilizante y unos dardos tranquilizantes, cuanto Judy le dio el arma le dijo incrédulo y algo enojado a la coneja.

-Esta porquería se va a romper...y OJO, no es por robarme una linea de la película del negro Will Smith de Hombres de Negro, esta cosa dispara este dardo y se volverá un juguete armable.

-Es eso o nada. Le dice Judy

-Nel mi coneja, prefiero peleear a mano limpia.

De este modo los tres fueron en la dirección que les dijeron los jóvenes, al llegar al lugar los tres no pudieron evitar sentir un escalofrió por el frió en la zona que era mas fuerte de lo normal, un muchacho alce fue corriendo desesperado hacia ellos.

Este les dijo lo que sucedió y como el Androide desapareció, también les dijo que los otros dos muchachos que estaban heridos aun estaban vivos pero están en un estado grave, cuando le dijeron que se fuera a su casa escucharon unos pasaos pesados a acercarse hacia el...en uno de los pasillos de el lugar lograron ver al Androide que les miraba de frente, este dijo con su voz robotica.

- _ANALIZANDO A LOS INDIVIDUOS...POSEEN ARMAS, POTENCIALES AMENAZAS._

Judy tomo su comunicador y el joven alce salio corriendo a toda prisa, sin embargo el Androide lanzo dos disparos, uno que destruyo la radio de la patrulla y el otro le dio en la espalda al joven, haciendo que cayera al suelo; Deadpool aun desarmado decidió pelear contra el robot, este ultimo lanzo todos los golpes que pudo pero con mucho esfuerzo Deadpool logro esquivarlos, Deadpool le dio un fuerte golpe con su puño izquierdo...apenas su puño impacto contra el frió metal se escucho todos los huesos de su mano izquierdo destrozarse, Deadpool dio un quejido de dolor fuerte pero para el estado en el que estaba su mano parecía bastante controlado, este dijo.

-Ayyyyy coñooo, con esa me metía a las pag x.

(Nota del Autor: me se una que otra...pero como soy mierda no se las paso xD, okey no :v, ya en serio, sigamos)

Aun con si mano herida decidió atacarlo, este le dio un puñetazo derecho hacia la mandíbula, pero el resultado termino siendo el mismo.

-Hijo de perra y de la Puta! con esa me apretaba el ganso.

Luego, el Androide le arranco ambos brazos, tanto Nick como Judy estaban aterrorizados por la brutalidad de como herían al humano, la sangre baño la nieve a su alrededor por unos instantes, el Androide le tomo de el torso por cada lado, el mercenario trato de darle patadas pero sus pies terminaron rompiéndose por la dureza de el Androide...la imagen que vino se quedaría en la memoria de ambos oficiales; con un corto láser rojo la cabeza de Deadpool reventó en miles de pedazos, haciendo que sangre, huesos y sesos terminasen esparcidos por todo el lugar, ambos por unos instantes observaron el cadáver en parte mutilado de Wade Wilson, Nick logro reaccionar antes de que el Androide les viera para saber si alguien mas estaba en el lugar, una tranquilidad llego a ellos cuando el Androide dijo.

- _ZONA LIMPIA, POR EL MOMENTO SE CONFIRMA LA ELIMINACIÓN TOTAL DE LOS ENEMIGOS._

El Androide termino por irse de el lugar, ya para cuando la zona es segura, Nick llamo rápidamente una ambulancia para el joven que aun estaba vivo pero por su seguridad y aprovechando su herida sangrante se hizo el muerto, afortunadamente para ellos, el Androide con solo ver a alguien que ataco y no se a movido por un cierto periodo de tiempo para el murió, parece que no tenia algún sensor de calor o algo mas, dejaron al joven en la patrulla y se dirigieron hacia el cuerpo de Deadpool...Judy sentía una mezcla de terror y nerviosismo al verlo, la sangre tiño la nieve cercana como si fuera un raspado de helado...la coneja dijo entre lagrimas mientras se volteo para no ver al humano.

-Nick...el no se lo merecía, era alguien un poco malo y un idiota, pero, incluso si hubiera sido alguien peor , nadie se mereció ese castigo.

Judy sintió como la pata de Nick le acariciaba el hombro tratando de consolarla..Judy se sintió con tranquilidad hasta que Nick le dijo.

-Ju...Ju...Judy.

La voz de Nick se escuchaba temblorosa y algo asustada, ademas de que su voz se escuchaba a una distancia demasiado lejos como para que el zorro estuviese a su espalda.

Cuando la coneja se volteo vio como Deadpool se regeneraba, sus brazos ya lo estaban y su rostro y mandíbula lo hacían a gran velocidad, los músculos y huesos de su cuerpo al igual que otras partes de su cabeza re regeneraban de manera asquerosa y bizarra como sus ojos, nariz y labios, aun cuando este proceso se llevaba acabo este le hablo a Judy en un tono en que le trataba de tranquilizar aun cuando estaba totalmente aterrada e impresionada.

-No te asustes conejita, esto me pasa con mucha mas frecuencia de la que crees, de cualquier modo, no te preocupes.

Judy sin mas remedio se desmayo y no volvió a recordar mas nada.

.

Judy sintió como todo a su alrededor movía, cuando abrió los ojos vio que estaba en el auto de Nick, esta cuando vio hacia el asiento de el conductor, vio al zorro conduciendo con tranquilidad por las calles de la ciudad en la noche, el zorro por el espejo de el auto vio a la coneja que despertó, este le dijo en un tono tranquilo y amigable sin quitar su mirada de el camino.

-Hola Judy, al fin despertas amiga.

-Ni...nick, ¿que sucedió?

-Bueno, la historia es algo larga pero la cosa va así, el tal "Deadpool" resulta que se puede regenerar y sobrevivir a cualquier ataque, no importa si son heridas de balas, ataques de animales, explosiones, logra regresar de la vida de cualquier manera, el robot ese escapo pero ya desplegaron a varios oficiales por la ciudad con armas de fuego, ademas de que el jefe nos dejo ir hoy.

-Pe-pero que hay de...

-Dead se quedara durmiendo hoy en un lugar especial debajo de el ZDP, tiene cama y otras cosa pero no le dejaran salir...cambiando de tema, hoy es noche de película, y como es probable que termines durmiendo en mi casa, ¿quieres que vaya a tu departamento para buscar algo de ropa tuya?, para que no tengas problema para tu ropa para dormir o tu uniforme, mañana entramos mas tarde.

-Pues...si me encantaría ver una película, así podremos tratar de olvidar todo esto que paso.

-Esa es mi conejita. Dice Nick.

-Pero por favor Nick, si es acaso una película de terror, ni creas que te perdonare. Dice tratando de regañarle.

-Vamos zanahorias, ¿como crees que yo te haría eso? jejej, te prometo que con esta película te reirás

El resto de la noche fue solo de puras risas de la película y comer y comer mas palomitas y algunos refrescos; al terminar la película se fueron a colocar ropas mas cómodas para dormir, Judy fue al cuarto de invitados de Nick y el zorro durmió en su respectiva habitación.

.

Los primeros rayos de sol comenzaron a entrar por la ventana de la habitación, la coneja se sentía tan cómoda en la cama, mas cuando sentía como la almohada caliente estaba a su lado...el zorro por su parte estaba tranquilo en su habitación, los rayos de las primeras horas de la mañana ingresaron hacia el cuarto mientras abrazaba su almohada caliente...espera...¿que?; ellos tenían sus respectivas almohadas acostadas en sus cabezas, algo que les alarmo a cada uno fueron de que estaba en la misma cama y que, aunque ellos no lo notaron cada uno por alguna razón estaba en ropa interior, lo que ellos estaban abrazando y pensaban que era una almohada resulto ser "alguien", el calor resulto ser de su calor corporal...cuando miraron quien era, a cada uno les dio un susto, este resulto ser Deadpool con una mirada picara miro a cada uno, les tomo de la mandíbula y le dijo a cada uno en un tono muy cariñoso, incluso algo amoroso.

(Deadpool)¿Como están, mis amores?

Ambos saltaron de la cama y , aunque se asustaron y sorprendieron por ver al mercenario y a ellos en la misma cama, también lo hicieron por que también, resulta que ellos estaban en ropa interior, Judy tenia una ropa interior rosa y Nick unos calzoncillos verdes

(Judy) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Nick) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Deadpol)...¿Acaso yo también debería gritar o es que a Artur se dio weva escribir?

.

.

.

A ACABADO EL CAPITULO

 **EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPA GENTE!, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, este capítulos nos dejaron varias preguntas.**

 **-¿que rol jugara el Androide en la serie?**

 **-¿Nuestros heroes saldran en una pieza luego de esto?**

 **-¿Judy,Nick y Deadpool tuvieron seo en la noche y no lo recuerdan?**

 **-¿te parecio pertubadora esa ultima pregunta?**

 **TODAS Y ESAS RESPUESTAS MAS ADELANTE EN "DEADPOOL Y SUS AMAN..."**

 **Respuestas**

 **-La Hinata tierna-chan: Hi :3...¿que si es en serio?...SI, ES EN SERIO, ¿quien mas en esta historia te va a recordar tu curiosidad que termino siendo tu peor enemiga en esa ocasión?, que pases buenas :D**

 **-PinkieNeko09: Muchas gracias Pinkie, gracias por esperar este cap retrasado con tal de que este listo para todos ustedes, saludos.**

 **Muy bien mi gente, espero que les vaya bien, dejen su comentario si no lo han hecho y para los nuevos aun y no lo han hecho, den Fav y Seguir, cuídense mi gente, sin nada mas que agregar, me despido :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**PRIMERAS NEGRITAS, MENSAJE IMPORTANTE**

 **(ARTURVEN) Hola a todos, espere que estén bien bastante bien...de acuerdo, se que esto ya lo publique en mi otro Fic pero de igual manera quiero escribirlo aquí.**

 **Les mando todas mis buenas vibras a nuestro hermanos Mexicanos que con mucha fuerza se comienzan a levantar de ese terrible terremoto que le quito la vida a decenas de inocentes, ustedes pueden gente, ya comenzaron a recuperarse y mas pronto de lo que ustedes piensan, muchas casas y familias se comenzaran a recuperar de toda esta desgracias, mil bendiciones para ustedes amigos, ahora si, comencemos.**

Capitulo 4 "¿Método para derrotarle?"

Nick y Judy se tapaban con las sabanas mientras Deadpol se levantaba de lo mas tranquilo de la cama.

-Oye, ¿que diablos haces aquí? y...¿por que estamos en ropa interior?. Pregunto Molesto Nick.

-Primero antes que nada Nicholas, buenos días -dijo cariñosamente para luego relajarse un poco- y en segundo, tu aire acondicionado de ambos cuartos se incendiaron para cuando llegue y esto era el in-fi-er-no (Eso ultimo lo dice algo afeminado Deadpool), ustedes por poco se ahogan mientras duermen, después de arreglármelas para apagarlos ustedes estaban sudando y parecían muy incómodos por lo que les quite la ropa.

-Eso no me lo cre...

Dijo Nick hasta que giro su cabeza, y efectivamente lo que dijo Deadpool era verdad, toda la parte delantera del aire acondicionado que estaba acomodado en un costado de la pared tenia toda la tapa del frente quemada y -aunque no le veía- por dentro todos los sistemas del aparato estaban "achicharrados" por dentro.

-Bien, pero, ¿para que nos hiciste dormir juntos?. Pregunto Judy de manera demandante

\- Ah no, eso es por que ustedes se veían tan tierno juntos, miren.

De pronto Deadpool saco un Sansum galaxy el cual según el "lo compro a una tienda, LEGALMENTE" , les mostró una foto en el que Nick y Judy aun dormidos abrazaban a Deadpool y este con una expresión infantil con unos símbolos tiernos y con las palabras "so cute" o "BFF" en distintos colores, por su puesto la coneja le quito el teléfono y borro la foto pero Deadpool no cambio su sonrisa de satisfacción, este le dijo a la coneja.

-No importa, ya la puse como fondo de pantalla, pero en fin, vístanse por que ya tengo el desayuno casi listo.

Sin que los policías dijeran algo, Deadpool salio rápido de la habitación, ambos oficiales tenían el presentimiento de que Deadpool tenia algo planeado; Nick le dijo a Judy para que se comenzaran a cambiar para que ambos se dejasen de ver en ropa interior, ya la situación para ambos era algo graciosa dejando de lado el susto de hace pocos minutos, Judy salio de la habitación para la habitación, le pareció algo curioso su trayecto hacia su habitación debido a que en e lugar se podían oler condimentos de todos los tipos al igual que diversos tipos de alimentos que habían en la cocina de el lugar.

.

Luego de que nuestros agentes de el ZDP terminaran de ponerse sus uniformes se dirigieron hacia la cocina para ver que es lo que eran esos deliciosos olores a vegetales y a carne artificial cocinándose...cuando llegaron se sorprendieron por lo que vieron, era Deadpool cocinando el desayuno aun teniendo su traje aun puesto sentía en cima de su cabeza un gorro de Chef blanco y un delantal rosa con letras negras que decían _"besame una nalga"_ , el asesino miro con una mirada curiosa hacia los animales en uniformes que aun no entendían lo que sucedía, este con una voz amistosas les dijo.

-Hey amigos, ya les hice el desayuno.

Cuando Judy y Nick fijaron su atención hacia la mesa, vieron que habían tres platos en el que estaban colocadas dos chimichangas en dos y en el otro que era mas grande habían dos recién hechos.

-¿Eso es una chimichanga?. Pregunto Nick algo confundido.

-Eso es mi peludo amigo.

-¿Para que lo hiciste?. Le pregunto Judy con algo de desconfianza.

-Nel, creo que comenzamos con la "pata" izquierda _(no me acuerdo si ella me la jalo con esa),_ por lo que creí que este seria una forma de llevarnos un poco mejor.

-Y hablando de eso, ¿como hiciste esas chimichangas?...no, mejor ¿como llegaste aquí?. Pegunto Judy

-Mi r34 favorita; en primera, fui a comprar los ingredientes para un minimarket

.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN UNA TIENDA EN EL DISTRITO FORESTAL.

Sus vidrios estaban destrozados casi por completos, algunos artículos fueron robados, entre ellos verduras,pollo artificial, fréjoles, pescado, queso, jamón, etc..., en el resto de la tienda miles de condimentos como salsa y pimientas estaban regadas por todo el lugar, productos como shampoo y otros decoraron el asqueroso y destrozado lugar...; mientras el tanto un elefante, quien era el dueño de aquel establecimiento destruido tenia la mandíbula en el suelo al quedar impresionado por la destrucción de el lugar, de repente sintió como si alguien le tocaba la parte inferior de su pierna izquierda, al mirar vio que era el conserje de el lugar, un conejo de pelaje blanco y ojo azules con un uniforme verde , una gorra con el logo de la tienda y un trapeado...este rompe su trapeador y lanzo su gorra al suelo para luego saltarle en cima, este le dijo enojado.

-Considere como esta como si renuncia señor!

.

VOLVIENDO EN DONDE NOS QUEDAMOS

-Bueno, supongo que es un buen gesto -dice con algo de desconfianza- ademas...estoy hambrienta.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia la masa para luego oler la comida...ambos se dieron cuenta que la comida por dentro tenia ensalada, zanahorias y una carne que parecía oler a pollo... ambos tenían miedo de que esto terminase siendo una mentira y fuese algo para drogares y hacerles algo, Judy algo nerviosa viendo como Deadpool se acerco con chimichangas mas aparte de las que ya tenia en su plato se sentó, esta le dijo.

-Lo siento, pero no me gusta mucho el pollo. Dijo como estrategia para que disuadir al humano para que no comiera.

Por alguna razón Deadpool dio una pequeña risa de confianza, este dijo

-Bien Judy, se que no confías en mi, pero prometo que "esta no es una treta tesoro", pero esa comida no tiene nada mas que un sabor genial mi amiga...pero escucha, si le das una mordida, aunque sea pequeña y no te gusta, puede comerte cualquier otra cosa...pero si te gusta, te pido que no te comas mi parte, jejej.

Esas palabras a los dos les daba algo mas de confianza pero al mismo tiempo ocasionaba lo contrario...ambos dieron una mordida rápida y...el sabor...ese magnifico sabor que inundo su sentido de el gusto, tanto los ojos de Judy y Nick se agradaron y brillaron con pasión por el sabor, Deadpool con confianza les pregunta.

-¿les gusto?.

-NOS ENCANTA!. Dijeron ambos al unisolo.

-Me alegra escuchar eso. Dijo con algo mas de confianza.

-Sabe delicioso, ¿pero de que tienen?

-Un cocinero nunca revela sus secretos culinarios. Dijo Deadpool

Luego de que los tres comenzaran a comer, mientras comían y les agregaban algunas salsas en la mesa, se inicio una discusión en la mente de Deadpool.

 _(Voz 1) ¡AL FIN REGRESE A LA HISTORIA PRRO!_

 _(Voz 2) Que fastidio...por cierto, ¿que es lo que tiene esas Chimichangas?_

 _(Deadpool) La de Nic es de carne de conejo, y la de Judy es carne de zorro, después bastante condimento para que no se dieran cuanta. Dijo con tranquilidad_

 _(Voz 2) Jaj, que buena broma -Dijo con sarcasmo-, ahora di la verdad._

 _(Deadpool) Es enserio_

 _(Voz 1)_ ಠ_ಠ, _Espera, dices que en verdad le diste carne de conejo a Nick y de zorro a Judy._

 _(Deadpool) Sip_

 _(Voz 1) ¿No es mentira?_

 _(Deadpool) Nop_

 _(Voz 1)_ ಠ_ಠ, no puedo creer lo que voy a decir, pero estoy perturbado y asustado

 _(Deadpool) Gracias por decírmelo :3._

Apenas termino su conversación interna, vio que ambos animales terminaron sus primeras chimichangas, luego de disculparse por desconfiar, Judy pregunto con algo de vergüenza

-Oye Wade...por casualidad, ¿tienes una con zanahorias y?

-¿Moras?. Dijo el mercenario mientras le daba otra chimichanga con esos ingredientes junto a una salsa de mermeladas de mora silvestres.

A judy se e volvió a iluminar la mirada y Nick y Wade vieron como esta se sonrojaba un poco, esta le pregunto en un tono fantasioso

-¿Pero...como...sabias?

-Yo se muchas cosas...pero lo único que debes saber, es que te lo hice con mucho amor. Dijo en un tono galán.

Nick no pudo evitar sentirse algo celoso por lo que sucedía, este le pidió otra Chimichanga pero ahora de pescado.

.

UNA HORA MAS TARDE DE CAMINO AL ZDP.

Deadpool se encargo de llevar en sus hombros a Nick y a Judy quienes aun se sobaban el estomago para regosijasre.

-¿Que les pareció las chimichangas?

-DI-VI-NAS. Dijeron ambos oficiales al mismo tiempo.

-Sabes muchacho -Dice Nick- ya no me caes tan mal

-Jaj, si lo que tu digas - _Lo que no sabe es que de los dos a el si le viole_

 _(Voz 1) Y ¿como vergas hiciste eso?_

 _(Deadpool) Magia de la vaselina my old Friends_

-Creo que no debieron comer tantas. Dice Deadpool

-¿que tu no te comiste 22 de fréjoles, pollo, vegetales, jamón y queso?

-weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeno, eso es cierto.

Los tres llegaron sigilosamente hacia el ZDP y Deadpool se las ingenio para volver a su celda antes de que algún oficial se diera cuenta de que se escapo en la madrugada; luego de que terminase la entrega de los casos, Bogo llamo a Nick y a Judy hacia su oficina de su jefe para hablarles, cuando los tres ya estaban bogo se dirigió haya Judy y Nick.

-Oficiales Hopps y Wild; a las 9:45 pm de ayer, el comunicador que tenia el "humano" se activo y logre hablar con el "Doctor Reeds Rechards", este luego de una conversación logramos encontrar una manera de derrotar al Androide...por cierto, ya me comunique con el hospital y dijeron que todos los jóvenes aun están en un mal estado, pero prometieron que todos saldrán vivos y se recuperaran pronto.

-Eso me alegra señor, y mucho. Dijo Judy

-Entonces Jefe, ¿cual es la manera?. Pregunto Nick

-Es algo complicado y la explicación fue muy aburridos; pero en resumen, dijo que primero se debe golpearle con una gran presión de agua en el cuello o en la nuca, luego hay que hacer que corra lo mas que pueda para que dispare armas de fuego y este corra, esto debemos hacerlo en menos de diez minutos luego de que el agua le toque, según por o que dijo, esto hará que sufra un cortocircuito que hará que se vuelva en un cubo metálico y ya no haga ningún peligro para la ciudad.

-y por casualidad, ¿ya saben para cuando se ira Deadpool?

-Bueno...lo que dijo ese "doctor" no tenia mucho sentido, pero dijo que solo debemos que avisarle para cuando encontremos al robot ese para que envíen a "refuerzos".

-¿Como?. Pregunto algo confundida Judy

-Créanme, esta no fue una elección sencilla y le avisamos que si planean hacer algo, estaremos preparados con armas de fuego, estos accedieron a pesar de la amenaza que les dimos.

-Entonces Jefe Bogo...¿que es lo que haremos?. Pregunto Judy

-Bueno Judy...ya di la orden a varios oficiales de que tomasen armas de fuego, como pistolas y rifles de alta potencia que estaban en el sótano de el ZDP, igualmente ustedes y ese Deadpool tomen las armas que necesiten, no sabemos cuando volverá a aparecer esa chatarra, cuando ustedes tres estén listos, nos comunicaremos con ellos para que vengan los refuerzos.

Pasaron un total de veinte minutos para que los tres estuvieran listos junto a varios oficiales mas; Judy tomo una Heckler & Koch USP, Nick por su parte tomo un revolver y un FN P90, ambos se pusieron un equipo especial para mayor protección, Deadpool tomo sus dos catanas, sus dos Blocks y sus cinturón, este tenia muchas mas armas pero tenia muchas mas armas de mas calibres escondidas en su traje de manera increíble, aunque fue amable y le dio algunas de sus armas a los oficiales, cuando estuvieron listos se comunicaron con Mister Fantástico y dos minutos después en la entrada de el ZDP , específicamente en la recepción donde estaba Benjamín Garraza se abrió un portal verde, de estos salieron distintos humanos cuando todos llegaron, el primero era un muchacho de entre 18 y 20 años, este tenia un traje de color rojo y azul con diseños de telarañas y una araña negra que le cubría parte de el pecho (Spiderman); otro se le podían ver su boca y sus ojos azules, su traje tenia un apariencia similar a la de la bandera de los Estados unidos y junto a su brazo tenia un escudo de un material desconocido (Capitán América), otro estaba en una armadura de metal de color amarillo y rojo, esta de sus ojos y de un circulo en su pecho desprendía una luz blanca azulada (Iroman con la armadura Mark 52) mientras el ultimo de los humanos que entro por el portal tenia un traje y su mascara eran de un morado claro y oscuro en diversas partes, este tenia un arco y muchas flechas que cargaba en su espalda (Ojo de Halcon, traje de la serie animada: _Los Vengadores: Los héroes más poderosos del planeta_ ); los héroes aunque sabían que esta era el lugar indicado según los datos de Reed, los héroes no se sentían cómodos del todo.

(Peter) Vaya, creo que ya vi todo esto en una película.

(Tony) J.A.R.V.I.S, verifica si este es el lugar. Dijo Stark sonando con una voz robotica por el traje

(Steve) Es increíble...animales con ropa de personas. Dijo el capitán américa mientras Veía a Bogo y al resto de oficiales.

(Tony) ¿De que te sorprendes Cap?, en internet te puedes conseguir a decenas y decenas de vídeos de animales vestidos como personas.

Mientras los oficiales aun mantenían distancia, uno de los oficiales que estaban al lado de Bogo, un hipopótamo le pregunto.

-Jefe...¿ellos son?

-Bueno...dijo que enviarían a cuatro...creo que ellos son.

Spiderman lentamente se acerco a ellos para evitar causar nervios o preocupación entre los animales...este les dijo en un tono algo ofensivo para los oficiales debido a que hablo como si fuese idiotas

-Noooosoootroooos, seeer peeeesonaaaass, no queremoooooo, hacerleeeeesss dañooooo.

Uno de los oficiales les Grito.

-Podemos entender lo que dices idiota!

-Pendejo, no somos sordos!.

-No somos retrasados, te podemos entender imbecil!

Eso y mas cosas le gritaban a Spiderman, luego de mucho insultos al arácnidos Deadpool salio entre los oficiales.

-Amigos!. Dijo Deadpool como si hubieran pasado años sin verlos.

-Mierda, si es deadpool Deadpool!. Dijeron los demás héroes

Deadpool se lanzo hacia Spiderman y Ojo de halcón, este les dijo.

-Ay amigos, pensé que nunca los vería.

-Si, si Wade, también nos alegra verte. Dice en un tono sarcástico.

-De cualquier modo Dead, ¿has logrado encontrar al Androide ese?

-Sip, me lo encontré con Judy y Nick pero escapo, pero les prometo que cuando salga de donde quiera que este le encontraremos y venceremos.

-Esos que no son los personajes de la película...

Antes de que Peter hablase, Deadpool le tapo la boca, este pidió un minuto a los oficiales para charlar con ellos, estos se juntaron en un circulo y les dijo.

-Miren, se que suelo decir chistes de la cuarta pared y lo que sea, pero creo que les rompería el kokoro a estos animalitos si les decimos que son de la compañía del Ratón.

-Ese creo que es un buen punto. Dice Ojo De Halcón.

-Si, a mi no me gustaría que me dijeran que mi existencia es nada mas en un cómics para niños y adolescentes o algo así. Dice Tony.

-Seeeeeeeeeeeeeee claro _-eso que no sabe la cantidad de veces que le partieron la madre en los comics-._

-Entonces compañeros, cual es la estrategia para vencer a nuestro enemigo. Dijo el Cap.

-Mire mi cap...orita planeamos lo que sea, pero por mi, le voy a meter mi "catana" por su trasero metálico hasta que reviente.

-Pero Reed dijo que lo necesitaba en el mejor estado posible. Dijo Tony.

-Lo que sea -Dice Peter- Creo que lo mas recomendable mientras estamos acá y ese tipo no a aparecido seria conocer a estos sujetos, me encanto su película.

-Ese es el espíritu "Piti". Dice Deadpool

-No me llames así. Dice Peter.

El tiempo solo alcanzo para unas pocas charlas, ya que Benjamín recibió una llamada de emergencia, diciendo de que el Androide había aparecido en el Central Square y estaba destruyendo y lastimando a todos a su paso, a pesar de que tanto oficiales se comenzaban a tomar sus armas y los héroes estaban listos, Deadpool solo froto sus manos con emoción y dijo con el mismo tono.

-Ahora si se viene lo chisdo.

.

.

A ACABADO EL CAPITULO

 **RESPUESTAS.**

 **-La tierna Hinata-chan: Jaj bueno, supieras que Deadpool tuvo MUCHAS muertes mas sangrientas y dolorosas que esa; ¿que sucedió con el "trio"?...weeeeeeeeeeeeeno, no se xD, ; comentario corto o largo, si lo es, me facina, sobretodo si es de unos lectores como ustedes, saludos.**

 **-PinkieNeko09:Gracias por que te haya gustado el capitu -(Entra Deadpool y me saca y responde el) Graaaaacias Pinkie :3, siempre te puedo pasar mi face y zuku 7u7, yo, Wade wilson siempre esta...**

 **(ARTURVEN)- !LARGATE DEADPOOL¡**

 **(Deadpool)- Bye Pinkie y a todos, nos vemos en el proxiMo cap de este fanfic de segunda.**

 **(ARTURVEN) 7-7...Ese desgraciado metiendose en el documento...ignorando las palabras de Deadpool, espero que les haa gustado el capitulo y nos vemos en la siguiente.**

 **(Deadpool) HOLA DENUEVO :3**

 **(ARTURVEN) !YA VETE HIJO DE LA PU**


	6. Chapter 5 y FINAL

**(Deadpool) ¿Ustedes pensaron que este wey se había olvidado de esta serie?...bueno en realidad si, pero ya regreso, ahora el autor papus.**

 **(ARTURVEN) UEPA GENTE!, aquí estamos de vuelta con una de las historias que sabemos, les gusta 7u7; ya entramos en la recta final de la historia y de igual manera, aumenta la emoción por lo que sucederá a continuación, saludos a todos y comencemos de una wena vez.**

Capitulo 5 "el combate final"

Los vehículos especiales del departamento de policías comenzaron a llenarse con rapidez, Judy con su armamento listo se acerco hacia Spiderman y le dijo.

-Hey amigo, ven con nosotros, si eres amigo de Deadpool debes entrar al vehículo grande de allá. Dice mientras apunta hacia el camión blindado.

-Jaj, no te preocupes -le dice en un tono amistoso- , tengo otro medio de transporte.

En ese momento Peter lanzo de su muñeca una telaraña con la que llego a la punta de una de las paredes, todos se quedaron sorprendidos por la habilidad del héroe, los mismo sucedió con Ironman que dejo a los oficiales asombrados con su velocidad y desplazamiento mientras que Ojo de Halcón estaba sujetado a su espalda, estos tres héroes se adelantaron mientras se desplazaban con sus habilidades, el Capitán américa y Deadpool se movilizaron por los vehículos blindados del ZDP, mientras Spiderman y Ironman se desplazaban por las calles de la ciudad, varios ciudadanos se quedaron asombrados por la presencia de estos, inclusive algunos lograron grabarlos para poder subirlos a la Web, mientras los tres héroes discutían.

(Peter) Vaya, no me imaginaba que este lugar fuera como un gran zoológico, la ciudad es gigantes pero todos son puros animales...oigan, ¿creen que consiga a Spider Ham?

(Clint) Si hubieras querido ver animales, nos hubieras avisado para ir al Zoologico de New York muchacho

(Tony) _Por lo poco que hemos visto, lo mas probable es que en esta dimensión los animales tomaron nuestro lugar en la evolución...mmm, según unos datos que acaba de conseguir J.A.R.V.I.S al analizar nuestra trayectoria, parece que el gen humano no existe aquí._

(Peter) Osea, ¿aquí no hay humanos?

(Tony) _Exactamente, cambiando de tema, si el Androide que nos advirtió Reechards es tan peligroso, creo de deberemos usar la táctica del cap de trabajar muy unidos_

(Peter) No se preocupe por mi señor Stark, le prometo dar lo mejor de mi. Dijo con emoción

(Clint) Si,si, lo que digas Strak. Dijo Clint con tranquilidad

Varios minutos después llegaron al distrito forestal, en el lugar encontraron casi todo en ruinas, autos destruidos, civiles y oficiales heridos, arboles parte de la vegetación de el lugar destruido y en llamas, los cinco super héroes mas los demás oficiales ya estaban al frente del Androide.

(Clint) Hey, ¿no se parece un poco al X-men Coloso?

(Tony) _Probablemente le tomo como base para su estructura._

Los ojos del Androide se iluminaron de un color verde y comenzó a decir sus informaciones.

 _-IDENTIDADES CONFIRMADAS; PETER PARKER, ALIAS "SPIDERMAN","HOMBRE ARAÑA","EL TREPAMUROS";NIVEL DE AMENAZA ALTO. CLINTON FRANCIS BARTON, ALIAS "OJO DEL HALCON","CUPIDO", "ROBIN HOOD"; NIVEL DE AMENAZA MUY ALTO. WADE WISTON WILSON, ALIAS "DEADPOOL","MASACRE","EL MERCENARIO BOCAZA"; NIVEL DE AMENAZA ALTO._ _STEVEN GRANT ROGER, ALIAS "CAPITÁN AMÉRICA"; NIVEL DE AMENAZA MUY ALTO...TO_.

En el momento en que el Androide estaba a punto de decir la identidad de Tony, esto se impulso con su traje para tratar de darle un golpe pero el robot le detuvo con una mano, el Androide siguió su monologo.

 _-ANTHONY EDWARD STARK, ALIAS "IRONMAN"_ -De repente, sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de una luz roja- _NIVEL DE AMENZA...ALTO._

Luego de decirlo, unos rayos rojos salen de los ojos del Androide impactando en Tony quien lo mando directo hacia un edificio cercano, provocando la caída del mismo, e eso Deadpool dice.

-Oigan...¿y por que el capi es el único que tiene el nivel de "muy alto de amenaza"?

En ese momento, el Androide estiro sus manos hacia todos, las puntas de todos se abrieron dejando ver un pequeño cañón en la punta interna de los dedos, todos se refugiaron en los vehículos blindados o en las construcciones cercanas cuando el Androide comenzó a disparar como si fuese una ametralladora, Bogo el y el cap se reunieron para formar una defensa.

-Esa chatarra es muy peligrosa. Dijo Bogo.

-Debemos inhabilitar su campo de visión -dijo el Capitán-, tenemos que aprovechar restarle su visión para tratar de inmovilizarlo y capturarlo.

-Suena a una buena idea señor Steven, ¿pero como planean que lo hagamos?

-No se preocupe Señor Bogo, tengo a mis aleados.

Con una señal de manos le aviso a ojo de halcón que hiciera su movimiento, este lanzo su flecha de guante de box que reboto en un tronco de un árbol de lugar y le dio en la cabeza al robot, el Androide por su apariencia quedo estático unos momento, esto fue aprovechado por el capitán para lanzarle su escudo y el Androide cayo impulsado hacia una vegetación cerca...justo cuando todos pensaron que la situación estaba bajo control, el Androide se volvió a levantar y corrió hacia el capitán para darle un puñetazo, en el momento que estaba a punto de hacerlo, puso su escudo para protegerse, el fuerte sonido de la vibración no solo llego hacia los héroes, aun mas afecto a los oficiales, con una patada con un capitán aun protegiéndose con el escudo, voló por el aire hasta que uno de los oficiales le atrapo, el robot dijo.

 _-ANIMALES FEROCES Y SUPER-HUMANOS...GRAN PELIGRO, PROCEDIENDO A ELIMINACIÓN INSTANTANEA._

Una de las manos de el Androide se volvió un cañón que procedió a disparar un misil, este impacto en unos arboles que terminaron cerrando la entrada hacia la calle.

-Maldición, ahora estamos encerrados. Dijo Nick.

-¿y que tiene eso de malo? -pregunto con una pequeña risa Deadpool para luego sacar sus katanas- eso hará esto interesante.

El mercenario ataca de la manera que pudo al Robot pero sus armas apenas si hacían algunos rayones e la armadura de la maquina, este le dio un fuerte golpe que lo mando hacia los oficiales, este en un tono quejoso dijo.

-Bueno...creo que eso no salio como esperaba.

-Ahora nos toca a nosotros -Dijo Bogo- OFICIALES!, BOMBAS LACRIMÒGENAS!.

En eso, tanto Bogo, Ben, Nick, Judy, como varios oficiales lanzaron bombas lacrimógenas que le quitaron la visibilidad a la maquina, el Capitán América fue el único que se dio cuanta al instante de lo que querían hacer, en eso Rogers le ordeno a Clint lanza una flecha explosiva, cuando el arquero estaba a punto de soltarla y el androide salio d entre el humo, dos pequeños misiles impactaron en el pecho del Androide y lo lanzo a varios metros de distancia, de el cielo vieron todos como Ironman en una posición de Superheroe, este dijo algo molesto.

-Eso es por rebelar mis datos privados...y esto a ser por ensuciar mi armadura.

Tony voló hacia el Androide y con uno de los propulsores tomo mas fuerza de un brazo y le di con mucha fuerza al Androide antes de que pudiera levantarse, este le levanto y lo lanzo hacia un pequeño barranco en e lugar que estaba cerca de las vías de el tren de la zona, cuando el Androide cuando se levanto arrancando una gran pieza de el lugar golpeando a Ironman y dejando heridos a varios oficiales en el lugar, cuando Ironman con la armadura un poco dañada se levanto, escucho la voz de J.A.R.V.I.S advirtiéndole.

- _Enm, señor...tengo que decirle algo._

-Ahora no Jarvis, estoy ocupado. Dijo Tony.

 _-Pero señor, hay vidas en peligro._

-Si lo se, los civiles están en...

 _-No señor, los pasajeros._

-¿que cosa?

 _-Si señor, cuando el Androide arranco esa parte del punte, también arranco una de las partes de vías del tren, y ahora viene un tren hacia la ciudad._

 _-_...¿cuantos son y cuanto tiempo nos queda antes de que llegue acá.?

- _Son aproximadamente 163 animales señor, y llegaran acá en un minuto con veintiséis segundos antes de que el tren llegue hasta donde faltan vías._

-De acuerdo -Tony se dirigió hacia los oficiales- Animales...que digo pernas...perdón, mamíferos...o lo que sean, un tren con civiles esta por llega y necesito que me den un nos momentos para tratar de ponerlos a salvos.

Cuando Ironman estaba a punto de ir hacia las vías del tren, el Androide le tomo por una pierna y lo mando a varios metros de distancia, Bogo logro dar un disparo y llamar la atención de la maquina pero su arma se trabo, justo cuan Bogo la arreglo el Androide estaba al frente de y apunto de asesinarlo con una mirada láser, en ese momento varios disparos comenzaron a golpearle en la espalda al Robot, este volteo y eran Judy, Nick y Benjamín disparando le, el Androide sin mucha dificulta se comenzó a acercar hacia ellos.

(BENJAMÍN) Amigos, esto no funciona. Dijo con miedo en su voz.

(JUDY) Si, pero hay que ganar tiempo de algún modo.

(NICK) Vamos, son solo unos dos o tres minutos sin el tipo de metal rojo y amarillo, debemos aguantar un poco, ya con el Androide a poco metros sus armas se quedaron sin munición, el Androide comenzó a aumentar su velocidad hasta llegar hacia ellos pero en el instante a punto de atacar, Spiderman logra taparle los ojos con telaraña y cuando se la logra quitar, Peter logra darle una doble patada en el rostro que si logro hacerle efecto aunque lastimando un poco los pies de super héroe.

-Gracias amigo. Dijo Ben

-No hay problema, siempre a su servicio su amigable vecino, el hom-

Sin terminar la frase, Spiderman fue golpeado hacia un árbol, este con dificultad se levanto del suelo y comenzó a ganarle bolas de telarañas pero el androide siguió avanzando, en el momento en el que el Androide trato de atacarle pero haciendo un doble salto en el aire lanzo dos telarañas en cada hombro y jalo hacia adelanto, logrando con mucho esfuerzo lanzarlo por los aires, el robot impacto contra el suelo, pero de nuevo, solo tardo unos segundos en levantarse.

-Ah, con que eres un chico duro ¿no es así?, muy bien hermano de Coloso, ¿que tal una ataque, "electrisante"?

En eso, Peter le lanzo su telaraña eléctrica, al activarse se vio una gran descarga de rayos electricos el robot, este se quedo con los grasos abiertos y sin poder moverse.

-Eso es...!esta funcionando!. Dijo Peter

-Sigue así viejo. Dijo Nick en aliento.

-Tu puedes. Dijo Judy en un mismo tono

Pero...poco a poco, aun cuando sufría daños, el Androide no perdió su movilidad por completo, la esperanza de Peter era de que la electricidad que generaban sus telarañas era de que lograse generar un corto circuito en lugar del agua...con dificultad, la maquina logro tomarse de la telaraña.

-Espera...que-¿que piensa hacer?

Este jalo a Peter hacia el mismo aun con la telaraña eléctrica activada, por lo que Peter también recibió la fuerte descarga, los gritos de dolor se podían escuchar por todo el lugar, fue medio minuto de potente descarga hasta que el mecanismo que la proporcionaba se sobrecalento y termino la descarga, al mismo tiempo de que el super héroe se desmayo, aun cuando el robot no podía expresar dolor, era obvio que si le lastimo las descarga de Peter, este con un fuerte golpe mando al héroe arácnido a gran distancia, hacinado que su cuerpo golpease varios arboles rompiéndolos hasta que una pared le detuvo.

Mientras esto, Clint vio a tony quien usaba su cuerpo como parte de las vías faltantes, este ya vio que ya no faltaba mucho para que Tony volviera a auxiliarlos, por lo que siguió ganando tiempo lanzando le una flecha explosiva en la cabeza, la explosión daño apenas parte de el rostro de la maquina, este cuando miro al arquero, este loe lanzo una flecha red, el Androide primeramente forcejeo pero se libero con una mirada láser.

-Veo que eso no te funciono, déjame probar una de bomba sonica.

En ese momento el Apitan América llego hasta donde Ojo de Halcón y le dijo.

-Espera, esa flecha afectaría a nuestros aliados también.

-En ese caso, probare una de criogenizaciòn. Dijo Clint

-Esa es una mejor idea.

Rápidamente Clint tomo esa flecha y esta impacto en el pecho del Androide, esta rápidamente se comenzó a propagar un hielo que cubrió todo el cuerpo, en ese momento en el que la paz retorno, Ironman llego.

-Muy bien aquí estoy, ¿como...wooh -Dijo Tony con algo de impresión- , ¿quien pidió paleta rebotica?

-muy gracioso Tony -dijo el Cap con sarcasmo- esta no fue una mision sencilla, pero creo que...

En ese momento, se vio como el cuerpo de el Androide comenzó a tornarse de un resplandeciente color rojo, la confusión se apodero de los héroes.

-¿Que es lo que sucede?. Dijo Clint

-¿Sera que se va a auto-destruir?. Dijo el Capitán América con preocupación

-Reed no dijo nada de que podía auto-destruirse por voluntad propia, maldición, quien sabe cuanto daño pueda causar.

El Capitán América con preocupación se dirigió hacia los demás oficiales.

-Todos escuchen!, ¡Esa cosa va a explotar y no sabemos cuan fuerte va a ser la explosión!, ¡Todos deben irse ya!

Los oficiales tanto como a los héroes no les dio mucho tiempo para correr, las explosión mando a todos a varios metro de distancia, los que aun estaban conscientes se asombraron por lo que vieron cuando el humo comenzó a disiparse...el el Androide que solo tenia algunos rasguños en sus extremidades, armadura y rostro.

(Cap) ¿Como es posible?

(Tony) Ese desgraciado...debió concentrar la energía que lanza en sus ojos hasta generar una explosión, parece que calculo bien la energía concentrada para poder alejarnos.

(Cap) Espera, ¿donde esta Clinton?

Por todo el lugar se podían ver las flechas del héroe hasta que l lograron ver, su uniforme estaba quemado y presentaba heridas en casi todo su cuerpo, aparentemente fue el que estuvo mas cerca de la explosión, este estaba inconsciente atrapado en unas lianas entre unos arboles cercanos; antes de que los héroes pudieran defenderse , el Androide le lanzo una flecha a diera uno, Tony le lanzo una flecha eléctrica, con la que inhabilito su traje por unos instantes y al Cap una flecha explosiva que aunque logro protegerse con su escudo, igual los fragmentos le provocaron mas heridas y moretones, Tony le dijo que para que su armadura se volviera a mover necesitaba un minuto para reiniciarse, por lo que el capitán, corto ni perezoso ataco al Androide, su escudo impacto en su pecho haciéndole retroceder y el capitán pudo hacertarle un golpe, al hacer esto vio como su uniforme y parte de su piel desgarro y mostró la herida en sus nudillos que sangraba...inmediatamente el Androide le da un fuerte rodillazo en el estomago y un golpe en el lado izquierdo de su y mandadole unos metro de distancia, el Capitán con dificultad se levanto y le dio un golpe en pecho al Androide, pero solo provoco que el dolor le entumeciera la mano derecha, luego de esto, le dio otro golpe en el estomago y lanzarle con fuerza hacia unos arboles.

Ya teniendo a todos los héroes derrotados temporalmente, este guió su mirada hacia Nick y Judy, el zorro se abalanzo hacia el robot aun sabiendo que no podía hacer nada, con un simple golpe dejo fuera de con bate a Nick,el zorro puso una pata en su pecho y se noto una dificultad para respirar mas que comenzó a toser sangre, Benjamín de igual manera aun con miedo trato de defenderse pero quedo igual que Nick, Judy estaba paralizada de miedo mientras en Androide dejo al descubierto sus la punta interna de sus dedos para acabar a Judy a disparos.

-JUDY CORRE!, NO TE QUEDES ALLÍ PARADA COMO SI NADA, CORRE!

Pero Judy no podía hacer nada, esta en un vago intento trato de ponerle un cartucho de munición a su arma pero por el nerviosismo ni siquiera podía hacer eso, las palabras del Androide dieron a la coneja sus plegarias.

-Eliminando enemigo.

Judy sin esperanza de sobrevivir solo pudo cerrar sus ojos ya que no quería ver como las balas destrozarían su cuerpo...de repente un sonido comenzó a hacerse presente en el lugar, era como si dos metales se golpearan a gran velocidad y fuerza...cuando Judy abrió los ojos, se quedo impactada por lo que vio, era Wade que con sus katanas con mucha velocidad y agilidad lograba contrarrestar todos los disparos, este dijo.

-VOLVIÓ EL PROTA DEL FANFIC PAPUS.

-DEADPOOL! Exclamo Judy sorprendía.

Esa lo estuvo mas cuando vio como las balas lentamente hacían retroceder al robot, este luego de dejar de disparar por unas segundos guardo los fusiles, probablemente por que ya se se quedo sin munición, por lo que procedió a golpearlo y para cuando Deadpool logro alejarse un poco de Judy, el Androide le lanzo su mirada láser pero este no le alcanzaba.

-Ese es el poder del guion Androide negga, ya veras de los papi Deadpool te tiene reservado.

El mercenario saco dos ametralladoras, con las que al casi dejarlas sin munición logro darle en un ojo al Robot dejándolo parcialmente ciego, a esto e saco un lanza-granada con el que el Androide logro esquivarlas al incrementar su velocidad de golpe.

-CARAJO!, ¿De donde putas se saco esa velocidad del corre caminos?.

Con un golpe limpio el Androide le despojo de sus espadas y el lanza granadas, Deadpool no tardo en levantarse, este le dijo a la maquina.

-Bueno,el plan A no funciono, pero el siguiente sera mejor -Dijo hurgando en uno de los bolsillos de su cinturón-, es hora del plan B de BOMBA PRRO.

En eso , de su bolsillos saca varios explosivos de sujetaciòn al contacto, Deadpool corro hacia el y con toda la agilidad y suerte que tenia los pego en distintas partes de el cuerpo del Androide, uno en la pierna, otro en el abdomen, en el pecho, en la espalda, en el costado izquierdo del cuerpo, en la nuca y ambos costados de la cabeza, al alejarse de la maquina saco un dispositivo, este estaba cubierto de cuero y tenia un botón rojo grande arriba.

-Muy bien...tengo que decir algo astuto, gracioso pero a la vez tonto...así, -dijo mientras presionaba el botón- ALLAHU AKBAR!

La explosión ahora si le había dejado algunas heridas a la maquina, en el lugar donde estaban las bombas se abrieron pequeños orificios mas parte del metal quemado , pero el robot aun podía pelear, este tomo un árbol que estaba cerca para atacarle.

(Deadpool) De acuerdo, es hora de pasar al plan C...C de -El Androide le pega muy fuerte y sale disparado por los aires- COÑO DE TU MADRE AY,AY,AY,AYYYYYYYYYYYY!

-¡DEADPOOL! Grito Judy desesperada

 _-No te preocupes, yo mismo e visto que a salido de peores que esa._

Cuando la coneja volteo, descubrió que la voz era de Ironman quien ya había reiniciado su traje...y ahora estaba muy molesto.

 _-De acuerno, no mas Tony bueno, no importa si tengo que regresarse a Reed o en forma de cubo o en pedazos, pero no harás mas daños de los que hiciste en esta ciudad._

 _-AMENAZAS AUN ACTIVAS, SE DEBE TERMINAR LA EXTERMINACIÒN._

-Si, lo que digas maquinola. Dijo tony.

De los hombros de su armadura Tony lanzo cuatro pequeños misiles, el Androide se protegió con los arboles cercanos, luego de esto, el Androide comenzó a movilizarse a una velocidad mucha mas rápida que antes, Tony lanzo de sus manos unos láser azules pero el Androide no era alcanzado.

-JARVIS, ¿que diablos pasa?, ¿como es que logro aumentar tanto su velocidad?

 _-Parece que tiene un mecanismo de impulso, esto le permite tener una velocidad sin tener que correr mucho._

Al decir eso, Tony recibió un fuerte golpe en un costado de la cara que le mando al suelo, a la distancia Bogo y el resto de los oficiales que aun estaban en buen estado, fueron hacia Nick, Judy y Ben; el zorro y el guepardo tenían la orden de iré del lugar y ser llevados para revisar sus heridas, en eso Nick le dijo a Judy.

-Zanahorias...escucha.

-Nick, no gastes energía -dijo algo preocupada-, debes descansar.

-No...no es eso...creo que...en la dirección en la que se fueron volando Deadpool y la araña, había una fuente de agua, eso.. _cof,cof,_ perdón...esta por la calle Fredy 12, estoy seguro que debe haber por lo menos un hidrante o algo así.

-Pero Nick, no puedo dejarte aquí.

-No te preocupes, estamos con los otros oficiales, ademas, creo que escuche que encontraron otro camino para llevarse a los oficiales heridos vete antes de que Bogo venga, no hay tiempo que perder.

Al decir eso, vieron a Ironman volver caer al suelo.

-Ese tal Ironman se ve fuerte, pero esa lata es muy veloz, a este paso lo va a matar. Dijo Nick

-Dulces galletas con queso, ¿hay que ayudarlo?

De repente Nick fijo su vista hasta un punto de el campo de pelea.

-Tengo una idea zanahoria, pero necesitare de que tengas tu mejor puntería.

-¿Que es lo que planeas?. Pregunto Judy

-Ya lo veras tesoro.

Ambos lograron escapar sin que los demás oficiales se dieran cuenta, cuando llegaron Judy se dio cuenta de que llegaron hasta donde ojo de Halcón estaba aun inconsciente entre las lianas, Nick aun adolorido tomo el arco y le dijo a Judy

-Judy, toma una de esas flechas de punta metálica.

-Okey.

Judy entendió cuan era la movida de Nick, con una pata pisando el arco en el suelo y la izquierda sosteniendo el arco en la parte de arriba lo mantenían en equilibrio, mientras que Judy apuntaba para lanzar al flecha y Nick le ayudaba dándole mas fuerza también agarrando la flecha con la pata derecha.

-Vaya, ese es el zorro astuto que conozco. Dijo Judy.

-Es una trata tesoro -dice en su tono bromista-, ahora, creo que han que darle en esas cosas que tiene.

Ambos vieron que en donde estaba la zona femoral de ambas piernas, estaban varios propulsores pequeños que emitían una luz azul.

-Muy bien Judy, tiene dos en cada pierna, dos arriba y dos abajo, solo tenemos cinco flechas y el resto están muy cerca de esa cosa, asi que...

-Trato de tener la mejor puntería posible...lo entiendo.

Ambos tuvieron que poner su mejor esfuerzo, la maquina se movía a gran velocidad...Judy le indicaba a donde cambiar el arco y Nick obedecía al instante...ambos soltaron la flecha...no pego en la pierna derecha como esperaba la coneja , pero si en uno en la izquierda, lo que provoco un tropiezo en la maquina y que Tony por fin lograse darle con un rayo de energía, aprovechando que estaba tirado en el suelo, con todas su fuerza y velocidad de ambos, lanzaron el resto de las flechas hasta dañar todos los propulsores, notaron que Tony les vio y les dio un pulgar hacia arriba en forma de gracias, en ambos se dibujo una expresión de satisfacción.

(Nick) Bien Judy, ahora debes ir a ver si consigues una fuerte de agua para rociar a esa chatarra.

(Judy) De acuerdo, tu trata de dejar de correr peligro, ya estas bastante herido para pelear.

(Nick)Jaj, tratare de hacerlo, suerte.

Judy fue corriendo hacia una calle que estaba cerca para un atajo mientras al alejarse veía como Ironman comenzaba a igualar la pelea.

.

No pasaron ni diez minutos y Judy llego en la calle que había indicado Nick, en su trayecto no encontró nada que le pudiese ayudar...pero se percato de algo horrible, al llegar a la calle Fredy 12, el pavimento estaba cubierto de sangre mientras se veían varias partes de el cuerpo de Deadpool, varios animales y oficiales que estaban en la zona trataban de alejar a los civiles que fotografiaban en lugar, Judy les dij a los otros oficiales que solo era un refuerzo mas, aunque la escena le perturbaba hasta el alma, sabia que Deadpool debía estar bien...-bien vuelto mierda 7-7-...de repente, a lo lejos logro escuchar su voz...cuando lo miro vio que estaba justo al lado de un hidrante...de seguro de que si lo abrían justo con el Androide al lado este lograría desactivarse, esta se hacerco.

-Deadpool, que bueno que te encontré. Dijo alegre aunque asqueada por la escena.

-Hola Judydudi :), oiye, por alguna razón no siento nada de las nalgas hacia abajo, ¿como vez mi cuerpo?

Judy solo veia la cabeza de Deadpool bajo un charco de sangre, esta dijo por primera vez desde que lo conocio en un tono de calma, roma y sarcasmo.

-Pues...te digo que has estado en mejores.

-Si lo se -dice algo enojon Deadpool- Mira, si vez mi cinturón toma una pastilla verde que esta en el primer bolsillo a la izquierda, es una pastilla que acelerara mi regeneración por esta ocasión.

Judy afortunadamente vio cerca el cinturón y hizo lo que dijo Deadpool...y efectivamente, lo que a Deadpool le hubiese tomado aproximadamente 30 minutos o 1 hora, lo hizo en cuestión de segundos, en una pose de super héroe se puso en su cuerpo recién regenerado...al bajar la mirada vio la cara de Judy completamente roja en su rostro y se tapaba con sus orejas y los civiles sorprendidas por alguna razón, este les pregunto.

-¿Que pasa mi Playboy?, ¿acaso no me regenere bien?

-N-N-no -hablo con vergüenza y timidez-...es...es que...no te regeneraste con ropa.

Entonces se vio a si mismo y EFECTIVAMENTE estaba desnudo...pero este sin vergüenza le pregunto.

-¿y que tal la tengo?, ¿muy grande no?

-PONTE ALGO DEGENERADO PERVERTIDO!. Dijo con molestia pero por accidente le vio su miembro, por lo que se volvió a tapar los ojos y esta vez dio un pequeño chillido de nervios.

-De acuerdo agua fiesta - _de seguro esta en sus_ _días_ -, en el centro de mi cinturón, en el que esta mi imagen, allí hay un pequeño cubo rojo y negro, esa es mi ropa.

Judy hizo lo que dijo Deadpool y este se metió en un callejón en donde salio listo, cuando esto, apareció Spiderman algo herido con partes de su traje rasgadas y heridas llego.

(Peter) Oigan, ¿que hacen aquí?

(Judy) Buscaba a Deadpool y a ti, encontramos un hidrante con el que rociaremos al Androide.

(Peter) Muy bien, vamos ahora.

.

Mientras tanto los otros héroes seguían peleando, El cap y Clint habían vuelto al combate, Tony y el Androide se cada uno se entrelazo con sus manos tratando de empujarse, el Androide comenzó a ganar pero gracias a los propulsores traseros de la armadura Tony logro ganar fuerza y con un potente rayo del pecho de Tony le dio directamente al Androide la mitad de la armadura de la maquina presento una gran grieta que por poco hace que se rompa, Tony voló hacia arriba y con un potente golpe desde los cielos le dio en el rostro al Androide, aboyando su rostro pero logro alejarlo con una mirada láser, cuando le iba a volver a tacar con el ataque de energía el capitán le protegió con su escupo y Clint con una de sus flechas le logro clavar una flecha en el ojo izquierdo, pero con el ojo ojo genero una explosión que aunque salio consciente, termino lastimando le un brazo, con su otro brazo bueno (el derecho), tomo su arco y le golpeo, aunque logro hacerle daño, su arco termino rompiéndose, ante esto el Androide le tomo por el cuello y trato de asfixiarle pero un golpe con el escudo del Capitán América hizo que le soltara.

-Hey maquina caminante -le dijo el Cap-, recuerda que también somos tus enemigos.

El capitán corrió hacia el y se escabullo entre sus piernas y con otro golpe del escudo hizo que cayera el Androide, cuando este trato de levantarse Tony le dio con sus tres rayos, el de el pecho y las de las manos, el impacto le provoco un daño significativo al Androide, Tony con sus propulsores con mucha confianza le trato de dar un golpe pero de la nada, la maquina se levanto y le sujeto de su brazo derecho; con su ojo derecho el Androide lanzo su rayo que impacto directamente a Tony, casi toda la armadura de el brazo derecho se quedo en las manos de el robot y el pecho y abdomen de la armadura presento un gran daño

-TONY!. Grito el Capitán América con preocupación mientras corrió hacia su compañero.

Tony le dijo que estaba bien y pregunto J.A.R.V.I.S cuanta energía quedaba en la maquina.

 _-40% de energía señor._

-Maldición, me queda menos de la mitad. Dijo Stark

- _Recuerde que gasto casi un 20% en ese ultimo ataque que lanzo señor, otro ataque mas asi y no es muy probable que pueda seguir manteniendo una pelea; ademas de que el traje esta dañado en un 65% ,yo sugeriría si me lo permite una retirada._

-No puedo hacerlo JARVIS, todavía no hemos derrotado a esa cosa.

De repente se vio algo extraño en la maquina, su cuerpo comenzó a repartir las heridas mas graves a diversas partes del cuerpo, incluyendo al de su ojo que se reparo por si sola ahora teniendo ambos ojos para disparar.

-¿Que esta haciendo Tony? Pregunto Clint por lo extraño de la situación.

- _Lo mas probable es que equilibrando sus heridas mas graves en diversas partes para tener un equilibrio y poder recuperar mas fuerzas en algunos miembros...maldición, esto va de mal en peor._

En el momento en el que Androide esta a punto de dispararle, una telaraña, en un costado del campo estaban Peter, Wade y Judy, el arácnido le dijo a los héroes.

-Logramos conseguir una fuente de agua, pero necesitamos que venga señor Stark.

-De acuerdo chico, guienos. Dijo Stark

 _-AMENAZAS AUN ACTIVAS, RETOMANDO ELIMINACIÓN DE ELEMENTOS._

-Vamos "Terminator", síguenos. Dijo en tono de broma Peter.

Los tres corrieron mientras el Androide les seguía, esta con una mano les comenzó a disparar mas munición pero con las telarañas de Spiderman y los disparos de Deadpool lograban repelerlas, en su camino Peter también jalo algunos arboles y objetos al llegar a la zona de la ciudad para tratar de alentar al Androide pero sus efectos fueron mínimos.

Al llegar a la calle Fredy 12 con todos los héroes, los oficiales se retiraron mientras los civiles se fueron corriendo de la ciudad.

(Tony) Bien, y ¿que es lo que quieren que haga chicos?, por que el traje esta dañado y no me queda mucha energía.

(Judy) lance al Androide cerca del hidrante y Peter lo abrirá.

(Tony) Bien, eso si lo puedo hacer.

El Capitán América protegía a Clint, Judy y a Spiderman de las balas del Androide, Tony con un láser de su mano les rompió los dedos de una mano pero el Androide le agarro y le comenzó a arrancar partes de a armadura, con una de las botas logro soltarse gracias a un impulso de energía, con una flecha eléctrica que le lanzo con su brazo derecho Clint logro inmovilizar por unos segundos, con eso, Tony le dio en la espalda con el láser de su mano derecha y de su pecho lo lanzo a al aire aun mas de lo que esperaba, de cualquier modo, Spiderman con sus lanzo telaraña hacia el hidrante y con todas sus fuerzas lo arranco y el fuerte flujo de agua salio disparado con toda su fuerza y esto cubrió al Androide completamente, este se levanto con dificultad aun siendo rociado por el agua.

(Cap) Solo falta que nos persiga de nuevo.

(Judy) ahora sigue mi parte, HEY ROBOT! -El Androide le presto atención- ¿que tal si me atrapas?, a que no puedes.

- _AMENAZA LOCALIZADA, CONTINUAR ELIMINACIÓN._

Judy corrió a toda velocidad mientras el Androide le perseguía, en su trayecto le acompaño Deadpool y el Capitán América quienes le sirvieron de escudo, ni siquiera ellos lograron seguirle el paso ya que en un momento se metió por estrechos que ellos no pudieron, en la carrera, una de las balas de dio al Capitán en una pierna imposibilitando le correr mientras el Androide aun les perseguía, Steven logro esconderse debajo de un auto ene l lugar y la maquina no logro notar su presencia, partes de las calles, acera, edificaciones se vieron dañadas en el transcurso de la persecusiòn hasta llegar a un callejón, el Androide llego hasta ellos sin que ellos pudieran hacer nada.

-No te preocupes conejita, puedes usarme de escudo humano. Dijo colocando la cara de Judy en su entre pierna.

-SUÉLTAME!, SUÉLTAME!. Gritaba Judy en una mezcla de vergüenza e ira.

Ambos se asustaron cuando el Androide corrió hacia ellos y ambos se abrasaron cerrando los ojos...de repente el Androide se detuvo mientras su cuerpo comenzó a realizar movimiento erráticos mientras unos rayos eléctrico le recorrían su cuerpo mientras corría hasta caer boca abajo a los pies de Judy y Deadpool, ambos se separaron y se aliviaron por lo sucedido, unos segundos mas tarde el Androide se volvió por si solo en su estado de Capsula, pero esta vez el cubo parecía algo mas dañado, cuando salieron del callejón los demás héroes llegaron al mismo tiempo de que los demás oficiales llegaron, entre ellos Bogo, Nick, etc.

Tods celebraron la victoria contra la maquina mientras Deadpool llamo a Reed para activar el portal, aprovechando la oportunidad hablaron un poco.

(Bogo) Muchas gracias, sin ustedes la ciudad hubiera pasado alguna gran desgracia.

(Cap) No se preocupe señor, este solo fue nuestro deber como héroes.

(Tony) Lo importante es que todo salio...bien, uno que otro daño pero logramos contener al Androide.

Tony estaba a punto de estrecharse las manos con Bogo...pero de repente su cuerpo cayo hacia el suelo, Bogo pregunto confundido.

-¿Se encuentra bien?

-Si -Dijo tony en un tono algo cansado-, es solo que la energía de esta cosa esta muy baja y se apago para recargarse sola...espere, déjeme salir.

En eso salio Tony de su armadura, esta fue de un hombre de 1.75 m, se cabello era algo corto y negro, era de ojos azules y una barba de candado, en su cuerpo tenia un traje oscuro ajustado, en su pecho se podía ver una luz azul blanquecina que resplandecía con algo de fuerza, Judy curiosa le dijo.

\- En señor...

-Stark, Tony Stark.

-Bueno señor Stark, ¿que es lo que tiene en el pecho?

-¿Esta cosa vieja?, ah no, es que unos terroristas por poco me matan y tuvieron que quitarme el corazón y implantarme una placa pectoral magnética en mi pecho para evitar que un pedazo de metralla me destrose el corazón, hora esto funciona como un regulador de latidos.

\- (Inserte sonido de Módem 56k de los 90s para la mente de Judy :v )

-Por cierto, les agradezco el poder haber destruido los propulsores del Androide, eso me ayudo mucho. Dijo Tony.

-Yo no les di permiso de tocar mi arco -dijo algo molesto Clint- pero...creo que debo agradecérselos también.

La coneja y el zorro siguieron recibiendo halagos de los héroes hasta que el portal apareció, los primeros en irse fueron Spiderman y el Cap que llevaron la armadura de Tony quien le siguió, luego Clint y el ultimo Deadpool, este miro a los pies del Portal a los demás oficiales, este dijo por primera vez en un tono de amabilidad y tranquilidad a Nick y Judy.

-Saben...fue un gusto conocerlo...a lo mejor no fue la forma mas tradicional para conoecer a alguien, pero digamos que soy alguien algo loco...pero bueno, en verdad me dio un gusto conocerlo.

Una extraña sensación comenzó a llegar a los oficiales...¿sera que en verdad les había caído bien Deadpool?...probablemente...como el dijo, tal vez no era la mejor manera de conocer a alguien...pero esta era algo mas interesante y divertida...ademas de emocionante...Deadpool entro al portal y este se cerro, los oficiales se retiraron de la escena.

(Judy) Vaya...esta si que fue un caso increíble

(Nick) Si...tienes razón...ahora yo tengo un caso nuevo.

(Judy) ¿Cual?

(Nick) ¿El pro que me duele tanto el trasero?, me a dolido todo el día y no se por que

(Judy) Tengo que admitirlo, esos tipos eran amigables...y aunque Deadpool era un idiota y un degenerado...el me salvo en algunas ocasiones, supongo que las gracias era lo mínimo que debía dar.

(Nick) De seguro que sabe lo sientes.

(Judy) ¿Tu crees?

(Nick) Claro...ahora...en serio quiero ver mi cama bella, en serio me siento como un muerto muy lastimado.

.

EN LA DIMENSIÓN DE LOS HÉROES

(Reeds) Chicos, que bueno que llega.

Una expresión de cansancio y algo antipático expresaron todos los héroes mientras Deadpool le lanzo el cubo a Reeds, este le dijo.

-Tu pinche Terminator casi nos mata mijo.

-¿Como es que diseñaste algo tan fuerte pero tan peligroso? -Pregunto Tony-, tuvimos que hacer un milagro para regresartelo en una relativa una pieza.

-Jej...bueno amigos...tengo que decirle algo -dijo con una risa nerviosa- de que...bueno... .Reed con nervio y aun con esa risa nerviosa en su voz

-¿que?...¿que cosa?. Pregunto molesto Clint

-Bueno...se me olvido decirles que si decían mi primer nombre y apellido...el Androide Guardián se...emm...desactivaba solo jej...esperen...Tony...Cap...Clint...Peter...Wade, ¿por que se me acercan tan molestos?...NONONONONONONO!, AGUANTEN CHICOS!, PODEMOS SOLUCIONAR ESTO DE UNA MANERA PACIFICA!

.

(Luego de que todos se chingaran a Reed)

Deadpool Se escabullo en la noche hasta donde estaba el portal y con un virus en un chip logro conseguir el archivo hacia la dimensión a donde había ido...este dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Muy bien...las aventuras de Deadpool en Zootopia apenas comienzan mi gente.

.

.

.

 **A ACABADO EL CAPITULO Y LA SERIE**

 **(ARTURVEN) Hola amigos, espero que la serie les haya gustado, en realidad pensé en extender el capitulo en dos partes, pero decidí hacer por lo menos un capitulo un poquito mas largo, con mas acción que en los otros capítulos junto con una pizca de comedia; en verdad me lamento por la actualización tan tardía pero en verdad no pude hacerlo antes, no solo por el colegio o por los problemas técnicos que tengo algunas veces, también en el curso de ingles de aquí en el que estoy esta semana realizaran unos exámenes para saber quien subirá al siguiente nivel del curso, ademas de que hace tres semanas comencé a realizar la primera comunión (que debía comenzarla a los 8 años y hasta los 15 fue que comencé a hacerla...solo estoy un PELIIIIIIIIIIIIN atrasado)**

 **(Deadpool) 7 Años Pajuo**

 **(ARTURVEN) Usted se caya personaje ficticio que rompe la cuerta pared.**

 **(Deadpool) ;v, o raios, ezo e cierto.**

 **(ARTUVEN) Por eso es que decidí acabar esta serie y cuando pueda, retomare la otra serie de Zootopia que también esta cerca su culminación, esta decisión la hago debido a que estoy comenzando a trabajar en una serie que muchos me han pedido, (para los que me siguen desde hace tiempo, ya saben que es y se que les gustara), de cualquier modo mi gente, les agradezco su apoyo por esta historia, esta no tendrá una continuación planeada, y si la tiene lo mas probable es que salga pronto, de cualquier forma, Mil bendiciones para todos los que se tomaron el tiempo de leer esto, nos leemos pronto. ;)**


	7. NOS PODIRAN ELIMINAR LAS HISTORIAS

**Hola amigos y amigas, se que es raro que actualice tan rápido pero este es un tema altamente serio...verán, el día 5 de Julio en el parlamento Europeo, a las 10 Am (hora en el parlamento) se estará en discusión la ley de "Derechos de Autor" la cual censurara y borrara todo material que según las empresas de dicho continente considere inadecuadas...para para dar una idea, no se podrán ver mas Gameplay, blogs o parodias de ningún tipo en Youtube o facebook, y de igual manera en Face o en otra red social no se podrá compartir ningún Gif, imagen o vídeo si en ella aparece un empresa de manera aunque sea accidental...y lo peor, es que se podría considerar lo mismo en lugares como Colombia o México; y, para los aun mas serios, podrían hasta cerrar WIKIPEDIA SEÑORES...una de las mas grandes herramientas de información como las que se están sucintado el día de hoy están inundando las redes. Ejemplo, acabo de entrar a Wikipedia y les saldrá un documento que explica un poco mas las cosas, entre en Youtube y cerraron varios canales de Raps y videojuegos que seguía y casi todos los demás a los que estoy suscrito les dieron uno o varios Strikes.**

 **Esto puede afectar primero Europa, pero mas pronto que tarde, podría afectarnos a todos por igual, en esta plataforma si alguna empresa se queja de mi o cualquiera de las historias que algún escritor (sea profesional o amateur) podría ser borrada o castigada y, según sea el caso, si se aprobada, se podría ir a la CÁRCEL!**

 **Por ello mis amigos, no cerrare el canal de historias, si un día entran y resulta que ya no estoy sin haberlo avisado con anticipación...ya saben cual es la razón, y honestamente, me sentiría muy dolido si se perdiera todo este material que e escrito, y cual podría pasar en esta pagina o Wattap si son obligadas, esto podría arruinarle no solo el día, si no la vida a miles, miles de millones de personas; sin mencionar de que, si quieres ver el contenido que antes veías normalmente gratis en dichas veces, deberás pagar una tarifa puesta por la empresa que hizo la demanda y gano, se deberá hacer un pago a dicho contenido.**

 **Honestamente yo soy de las personas que apoyan que deben ponerse "una que otra regla" PERO SUAVE, NO ESTO!, por ello quise publicar esto, ya que, si esto es aprobado, al menos a todos los que leen mis historias en europa, de allí serán suspendidas, y es probable que, si no las cierran completamente, lo puedan hacer o por medio de alguna empresa o si se aprueba en el país en el que estoy.**

 **Aunque no todo esta perdido, ya se han hecho varios llamados tanto de personas normales como nosotros, como otros conocidos ingenieros y reconocidos personajes de el internet junto a diversas empresas que que saldrían muy perjudicadas y esto sucede, y que, algunas empresas no son tan estrictas y podrían hacer de la vista gorda por no tomarnos tan en serio, pero la mayoría podía hacerlo y quería dejar esto para dar un pequeño aviso, si la cosa no pasa a mayores y todo vuelve a la normalidad borrare esta actualización.**

 **Los quiero mucho familia, y espero que esto se resuelve y la libertad de expresión del internet vuelva a la normalidad, les quiero mucho amigos y amigas, adiós.**


End file.
